Let the Games Begin
by Lacey Grimstone
Summary: Its a game of life and death. Out of the 18 only 1 can survive. Who will make it to the end? What happens when the person you are supposed to kill is the very person you love? Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

_I do not own the Hunger_ _Games plot nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters_~

* * *

><p>I slid my Hufflepuff tie off of my neck, messing my neatly curled brown hair up a bit. I changed into a blue knee length dress and slid on a pair of white flats. Looking into my mirror once more I sighed.<p>

Today was the day.

Gliding a few more strokes of mascara onto my eye lashes, I immediately followed the other girls down to the Great Hall.

Feeling my insides churn with anticipation I eyed my fellow Hogwarts students searching for my little sister.

Once I spotted the little blonde second year I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Emily." I called. She turned around and smiled.

"Ivy!" We hugged quickly before walking again with the crowd. "Are you nervous?" She whispered.

"Of course not." I lied. Usually I wasn't quite as nervous but this year was different. I knew my name was in there several times but I didn't want to worry her.

Finally we made it to the Great Hall. The tables were gone as usual and there were several roped off areas; this was to separate the age groups.

I paused and turned to Emily.

"I love you." I told her then placed a kiss onto her forehead. We went searching for our section to stand in.

I stood concealed within the ropes that deemed us the 6th year students. Usually we were separated by house. This was the only time where we were the same.

I could hear the final bell ring through the castle, meaning that time was up.

Throughout the Hall I could sense the anxiety.

How could you not be nervous? We were waiting to hear if we were to be sentenced to death.

Well maybe not exactly. But it seemed fairly close.

The Hunger Games. A sick twisted game that the Ministry of Magic created to amuse them and only them.

18 tributes, 6 from Hogwarts, 6 from Beauxbaton, and 6 from Durmstrang were to compete in a game where only one can survive. Yes, by survive I mean live.

You are given a wand; not even our own. You are given one created by the Ministry that has been tampered with that can only cast a few spells and curses.

The 18 tributes are chosen by the host of the Hunger Games out of the Goblet of Fire.

A name from everyone inside of that school is inside of that Goblet. Of course more than a few times for some students.

Your name is placed in for every year you go to Hogwarts, me being in my 6th year means my name is at least in there 6 times. However your name gets placed in there the more times you get into trouble. Last year having Umbridge taken over the school seemed to be a tough year for not only myself, but several students. I wouldn't be surprised if my name was in there more than 20 times.

Better me than Emily. I felt safe with her name being in there only 2 times. Being a pure Ravenclaw she never gets into trouble, and does her studies on time.

Once those special 6 students become tributes and their name comes out of the Goblet, you are to train for only a week before being forced into a large arena created and controlled by the Ministry. The arenas vary every year. Who knew what it would be like this year.

Feeling myself becoming dizzy with nerves I closed my eyes waiting for this to be over.

"Good evening students of Hogwarts. Welcome to the 14th annual Hunger Games reaping!" I opened my eyes when I heard this voice. It can't be. They wouldn't choose…

"I'm Dolores Umbridge; head inquisitor at the Ministry of Magic. I will be this years Hunger Games host." I couldn't see her but I knew she had a revengeful smile on her face.

"Now let's begin shall we?" I could hear her heels clicking there way over to the Goblet. "Ladies first!" She said.

I attempted to look over everyone to see the front but still couldn't. I could only see the back of heads.

Over the loud breathing of the crowd I could hear the Goblet spew the first name. I held my breath as she read it.

"Aurora Lynne." I knew her. She was in my year; a Slytherin. I noticed her as she walked past me and up to the part of the Hall I could see.

"Next tribute!" Umbridge said. Another name flew out of the Goblet. "Cassandra Birch!"

I watched a smaller girl maybe a fourth year, make her way up to the from and stand wearily beside Aurora. Umbridge again waited for the next and final girl's name. I clenched my fists waiting for the next name, praying it wasn't me.

And it wasn't.

"Emily Duvall!" It was my sister.

In horror I watched as the second year students made a small pathway for my sister to the front of the Hall.

Before she could reach the front I pushed my way out and to the front. I was quickly stopped by two aurors who had been previously standing on either side of the Hall.

"I volunteer!" I yelled pushing my way angrily through the two aurors. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Now, Ms. Duvall you know very well that isn't how we do the reapings." Umbridge said, losing her usual fake high pitched voice.

"Actually Dolores it states clearly in the rules that if they wish another student could take a chosen students place. It just hasn't ever happened in the fourteen years of the games." Dumbledore said.

Umbridge looked form Dumbledore to me who was trying my hardest to fight of the tears that kept attempting to escape from my brown eyes.

"Very well. Our final tribute for the girls is Ivy Duvall!" She announced. I heard my sister screaming from behind me but I didn't dare to look at her. I didn't want to cry.

"Now onto the boys." Umbridge said gladly. She waited for the next name. Slowly I watched her unfold the name. "Michael Wilkins." She said. I noticed a small 2nd year boy slowly reveal himself and make his way to the front next to me.

I felt horrible seeing someone so young be up here. Then I remembered we were all to young to be placed in a situation like this. But someone being only 12 and forced into this is just…pure evil. The Ministry really has no soul.

"Victor Saxon!" Umbridge said already calling the next name. This time a muscle clad seventh year walk up to the front. He looked like one of the students at Durmstrang who usually trained all year round. And who usually won.

"Now. Our last tribute!" Umbridge said excitedly. She grasped onto the final name that expelled from the fire. Slowly, trying to build the tension in the room, she unraveled it.

A gruesome smile grew onto her face. She looked up from the small paper and into the crowd.

"Our final tribute. Harry Potter." Even I was shocked when his name was read.

I watched now the final tribute make his way to the front of the Hall.

"Excellent!" I was broken out of my train of thought when Umbridges voice filled my ears. "Hogwarts, your new tributes! Have a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

As the aurors who stopped me not five minutes ago were now leading me and the others out of the castle, I could help but think of that final line Umbridge said. 'May the odds be ever in your favor'

The odds couldn't be any less in my favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of it.~ LG<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im starting over from Chapter 2 and writing more details and not going so fast with the story. So I hope you enjoy the new changes and let me know what you think~**

_**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Hunger Games plot**._

* * *

><p>We were instantly directed into separate rooms still inside of the castle; I knew this was the time we could meet with our families for the final time. I sat down on the single chair that was placed inside of the small room. It felt as if it had been an hour of waiting which in reality I knew was only probably 5 minutes.<p>

The door opened the reveal my sister Emily and my mother who was surprisingly dressed in normal clothes rather than pajamas.

After my father had died my mother seemed as though she…died. Of course not in a literal sense. She stopped talking, and she would barely move. She stayed mostly inside of her bed; me making her dinner and forcing her to eat. Each summer I would try to convince my mother to start living again. She wasn't even there when Emily ran through the barrier for the first time. Fortunately my Grandparents were always taking care of her during the rest of the year while my sister and I were at school. Seeing her out today, her hair and makeup fixed up, was enough to bring tears to my eyes. It has been five years since my father died and five years since my mother walked outside. Maybe the idea of her daughter being killed was enough to bring her back to reality.

"Ivy." I looked down to my sister who I could tell has been crying. "Take this." She put her hand out and I could see a little golden pin inside of her palm. I grabbed it and ran my fingers over it. It was a triangle with a circle inside and a line going through the middle of both. The Deathly Hallows. Our father would read us that story every night when we were younger,

"Thank you." I said kissing her on the forehead. She grabbed the pin from me and pinned in onto my robe.

"You'll try right?" She asked looking back to me. "You'll at least try to win." I could feel my heart drop when she asked that. Honestly I was trying to think of a way to be killed so I wouldn't have to suffer; I was planning my death.

"I promise." I told her. I knew now that I couldn't break that. I had to try. For Emily.

I stood up and looked at my mother. Her eyes were red and bloodshot; had she been crying? She immediately pulled me into a much needed hug. I couldn't remember the last time my mom had hugged me.

"You can't lose it again mom." She pulled away and looked at me when I said that. "Please. You can't go back to how you were. No matter what happens." I told her. She simply nodded giving me one last hug.

"Times up." The Auror by the door said having to pull my little sister away. I hated the fact that, that could be it. That could very well be the final time I saw my family.

I sighed and sat down onto the chair again.

For several minutes of sitting and thinking over my final meeting with my sister and mother I was led out of the castle. It was myself and the other five tributes being escorted outside of the perimeter of Hogwarts. Once far enough one of the Aurors grabbed a hold of my wrist and without warning we apparated. Everything around me spun and twisted until I found myself within a few feet of an unfamiliar train.

"Once you get onto the train you will be traveling inside of the Ministry where you will train intensely for a week. Only a week." One of the Aurors told us. Behind him I could see Dumbledore appear and walk over to us.

"Professor McGonagall will be Headmistress for one month while the games are taking place." Dumbledore assured us. As long as it wasn't Snape. "Now this year will be different. The Ministry has decided to screen the Games to the three schools, in which there are tributes from." So not only was my sister losing me but she had to watch me die? Of course I knew Dumbledore had no say in what the Ministry said. I also knew the Ministry was only doing this because of the 'chosen one'. Harry Potter.

"Now once we get to the Ministry you will not train for the first day. You will be given time to let this sink in and to get some sleep. However tomorrow you will be introduced to the Ministry. This is the day you want to act your best; this is the day that could keep you alive in the Games. If you make a good impression, the Ministry can decide to send you gifts while you are inside of the arena. This gift could be medicine, food, whatever you need. After tomorrow you will train for five days and on the sixth day you will show some of the head people at the Ministry, including the Minister of Magic, your skills and they will rate you from 0 to 15. Now being introduced to the Ministry tomorrow I will pair you up. Instead of being introduced all together you will be shown in twos. It will be more memorable."

This was a lot to take in. He looked over each of us deciding who he wanted paired together. He paused at me for a while but continued to look at the others.

"I will pair up Aurora and Victor." He said which was an obvious decision. A strong duo from Slytherin would most likely make a good impression on the Ministry. "Next are Cassandra and Michael." The two youngest; again people always want the younger ones to survive. Wait, this meant that- "Finally Ivy and Harry." Probably the biggest target at the moment out of all the tributes, even if we haven't even begun the Games or training and I was paired with him.

"Now you all may get onto the train and we will arrive at the Ministry in no less than 30 minutes." Dumbledore said smiling trying to keep the positivity flowing with us.

I walked inside the train from the platform and walked down the isle noticing on the compartment doors our names were labeled. I read through each one until I finally spotted my compartment. Sliding the door open I spotted my book bag and a few other bags that had my clothes and what not inside. I sat down and immediately began going through my book bag. I spotted my Herbology books, my dad's diary that I always kept with me, inside was several healing tips and techniques, and my photo book. Inside were pictures of when my family was whole. When my dad was still with us. Knowing that if I were to look at that right now it would make me cry. I didn't need that right now. I looked through the Herbology book my grandparents got me a few years ago for my birthday.

I heard the door of my compartment open; it turned my head to see Dumbledore. He was smiling and sat down across from me.

"Ah, Herbology." He said looking at the cover of my book. "Wonderful class, very useful though many people don't believe so." He said. I didn't say anything back mostly not knowing what to say.  
>"I couldn't help but notice your birthmark on your right arm; it is a birthmark, correct?" He said motioning towards my arm. I lifted it up and looked at it even though I already knew what was on it. It was a birthmark. In fact it was the thing that helped my parents name me. It looked like ivy was wrapped around my arm; hence my name Ivy. Most people didn't notice it due to the long sleeves from my robes that I always wore.<p>

"Yes, sir." I said rubbing my hand over the mark. I looked over at him. "If you don't mind me asking…why are you here?" I asked him as politely as I could; yet it still came off sounding slightly rude.

"I am here to talk to you about your skills. Things you excel at." I sighed when he said that. I wasn't really great at anything. Dueling I was rubbish at, flying, well, lets not discuss that, and potions just about kills me every time I do it.

"Um. Well im good at Herbology." I said knowing that wasn't the best skill. Actually im not really sure that was a skill rather than a hobby.

"Ivy, your father was a healer. I know very well that you know how to heal wounds." He said. That was true. The last few years of my father working at St. Mungos I would volunteer and help out with some of the minor patients. He taught me about burns, lacerations, broken bones. Even learned some muggle healing; though it was much more complex.

"Yeah but how would that help?" I asked him. He just laughed.

"I remember one year during the games every one of the tributes had gotten ill and died; the victor was barely living when they pulled him out." He told me. "What I mean is that if you do get injured, you can get it healed before it gets infected. Infections take out a lot of the tributes during the games." He told me. I hadn't really thought of it but I guess it could help me.

"Well I must be off." Dumbledore said standing up. "I will meet with you tomorrow before you are introduced to the Ministry. Good luck." He said sliding the door shut. Having him come in here and talk with me gave me a small glimmer of hope that I could possibly survive. However I need to remember that with Harry Potter being my partner will add a major target on my back. Though I kept the positive thoughts in my mind.

I felt the train lurch forward; this was it. We were on our way to the Ministry.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. ~LG<strong> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**For my birthday I decided to update all of my stories for my wonderful readers! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The others and I made our way onto the platform from the train. The Ministry was enormous; it was exactly how I envisioned it. You could see several witches and wizards walking in and out of the buildings occasionally glancing over at us.<p>

"Follow me." Dumbledore said moving past everyone else and walking towards the buildings. I looked to the other tributes that were just as nervous as I; even if they tried not to show it on their face. I was the first to enter the building behind Dumbledore; behind me was Cassandra followed by Michael and Harry then lastly the Slytherin's. Dumbledore brought us into one of the many elevators inside and pressed a button, instantly causing the elevator to drop down several stories. After a few claustrophobic seconds of being crammed inside the elevator with Dumbledore and the tributes the elevator stopped and opened up its doors.

"Welcome to the training arena." The robotic woman voice said as we walked out of the elevator and into the arena. There were a few Ministry workers down there setting up for us; from what I could see there was a large area to practice flying, a dueling section, and even some muggle training sections. Before we could see anymore Dumbledore led us out of the arena into the room next to it.

"You all may go to your new bedrooms which are located down the hall here and rest." He told us pointing down the hallway. You could see several doors with name plates there were similar to the ones of the train. The other tributes quickly made their way to their rooms; me following behind them. My room was in the middle of Auroras and Cassandra's while the boys were across from us.

I walked into my room and could see my bags that were previously on the train with me on top of my bed. The bed itself was huge; about three of my beds at Hogwarts. Being as tired as I was I decided to change out of my robes and Hufflepuff uniform and into my pajamas. Within the first few seconds of laying my head on my new pillow I fell into a deep sleep. ~

I was woken up by a pounding on my door. Before I could reach the door to open it to whoever was outside it opened.

"Good morning!" two women came bursting through my door. One of them had lavender colored hair while the other had short black hair.

Sitting down on my bed I didn't really know what to do. The lavender haired one came over to me with a smile while the other continued bringing in several boxes and items of wrapped clothing.

"This is Aliana and im Marianne. But you can call me Mari." She said sticking her manicured hand out for me to shake. Hesitantly I did and looked around at my room that was now filled with racks of clothes and stacks of boxes.

"What's going-"

"We're here to help show you off to the Ministry!" The other woman, Aliana, said seeming a little more excited than she should be. After all she was showing me off to people who wanted to watch me die.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I asked them as them pulled me up into a standing position looking me up and down. They paid no attention to me. Marianne waved her wand and several measuring tapes came flying at me, wrapping themselves around my waist, neck, arms, legs, and chest. With another wave of her wand the tape flew off me and into her hands.

"First, we will have you try on shoes. Do you wear heels often?" I looked up at them and shook my head no. Never in my life have I worn heels and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"Well let's start!" Marianne said wrapping one of the boxes ~

An hour and a few ice packs later I was done trying on shoes. I felt like passing out on my bed and sleeping but Marianne and Aliana definitely had other plans. They explained to me what it would be like being introduced to the Ministry. We would ride in on a chariot, of course this was one of the several things that made me wince along with having to wear heels and a dress, and would ride into a room filled with Ministry people. The other tributes from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were doing the pairs as well, so the introduction would take a lot longer than usual.

I heard another knock on my door but this time it wasn't a pounding, just a normal person knock; not the crazy over excited Marianne and Aliana kind of knocks. However the two were beginning to grow on me a bit.

"That should be, Chris." Aliana said. Marianne walked over to the door and opened it revealing an extremely tall man. He had curly black hair and deep brown eyes.

"You must be Ivy." He said sticking out a hand for me to shake. I nodded and shook his hand; he hand a very calm essence about him. It was a nice break from Ali and Mari's hyper personalities. "Have you tried on any dressed yet?" I shook my head no. "Good; I have something for you to wear. Something that will get people talking." He said stepping further inside of the room and towards the table that was on the other side of my bedroom. He laid designs that he had draw across the table; one female design and one male design. In other words one for me and one for Harry. They were incredible; except for the fact that they were…well on fire. At least it looked that way.

"Fire?" I asked feeling a bit nervous. This idea made me think that I wouldn't live long enough to even make it inside the games.

"Not real fire. It just looks like fire; I designed it myself don't worry." He told me flipping through his designs. Still the idea of fire worried me; but I had to trust him. We had run through everything; Harry and I would be introduced last, right before we get onto the chariot our costumes would be lit up (Fortunately for me I wouldn't have to be wearing a dress) and then finally we would make our entrance.

Dumbledore had finally shown up with Harry by his side. I wonder how long they had been together today; if they were talking about me at all. Knowing not to get myself worked up I pushed out all of those thoughts.

"We're going to be…on fire?" Harry asked clearly as worried as I was. Chris began explaining to him exactly what told me but like with me it didn't ease any of the worrying.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked me. We were exiting my room and heading down to where we were to change into our costumes.

"I've been better." I said biting my nails out of habit. Aliana came over and slapped my hand down; she was clearly keeping an eye on me.

"We just did your nails!" She said scolding me as if I was a young child. It took a lot not to start laughing but after a few moments she finally left to go talk with Marianne about my hair.

"Just remember, when you're out there keep your head up and smile. You'll do great." He told me. I nodded understanding what he was telling me. The only thing I kept telling myself was 'don't screw this up'.

We made it to the changing area; again separated by several different rooms. I was led into the girls section. Inside I noticed the Beauxbaton girls sitting around and chatting with one another. They looked over at me and began whisper and giggling.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to follow my styling team.

"In here." Marianne said seeming to get more and more anxious as time ran out. I sat inside of a makeup chair for several minutes. They plucked my eyebrows to the point where I wasn't even sure whether I would have any left, they coated my lips with lipstick and gloss, and caked on eye liner. Unfortunately they wouldn't let me see myself until I was completely finished.

Next they began to do my hair. For the next half hour they were roughly brushing out the knots, curling, and pinning up my hair. My scalp felt numb after the pins poked the delicate skin. Finally after the torture was over with I got to stand up and stretch before stepping into a tight black jumpsuit. I zipped up the top half of it and sighed. Over the past hour Aliana kept fretting over the time and how Chris wasn't going to finish my hair and makeup in time. Turns out we have at least twenty minutes left.

"Can I walk around a bit?" I asked Chris who was stacking up his notes. He nodded and I quickly exited the room. Ignoring the giggling Beauxbaton girls I headed out to where the chariots were. They were lined up ready and prepared for us to parade around for the Ministry.

I walked up to the one at the very end that I knew would be the one I would be in. Harry was standing in front of it; his hand was moving up and down as if stroking a horse's mane.

"What are you doing?" I asked realizing he was wearing practically the same jump suit as me. His hair was messy but you could tell they attempted to flatten it due to all the product in it.

"Nothing just-"He paused. "Can you see them?" he asked me. I looked around a bit and shrugged.

"See who?" I asked.

"Nothing; never mind." He said looking back towards the chariot. There was a static sound and then Umbridges voice filled the room.

"Five minutes before you are to step into your chariots! Good luck tributes. Remember; may the odds be ever in your favor." I joined in with Umbridge in repeating the line that has been said numerous times in the last two days. Harry laughed a bit at my impression of Umbridge.

"You two!" Marianne came bursting into the room; Chris close behind her. After him the several tributes flooded in with their stylists and their headmasters.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked the two of us. We only shrugged knowing we didn't have a choice on whether or not we wanted to be set on fire. Again Chris laughed and spun us around so our backs were facing him.

I noticed he had his wand in hand and he raised it causing me to close my eyes. It took me a few minutes to realize I didn't feel a burning sensation but a tingling one.

I opened my eyes and lifted my arm to see the fake fire that were on my arms and spread to my back. Harry and I were pushed into the chariot. On him the fire looked incredible. I felt the chariot lurch forward; like the carriages at Hogwarts they were pulling themselves.

I could hear Umbridges voice announcing the first three chariots which were the Beauxbaton girls. From what I could hear there was a large crowd out there; the entire Ministry must have been outside.

Next up were the Durmstrang students. Again large cheers could be heard. I was nervous as we approached closer and closer.

"Next up; the Hogwarts tributes!" Umbridge announced. This was it. I replayed Dumbledore's words in my mind; keep your head up and smile, then repeated my own words, don't screw this up.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ~LG<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>My stomach began to churn with the anticipation of what was to happen; apparently that was evident on my face as Harry tried to calm my nerves. Of course this didn't exactly help but it was a nice gesture. Right as we were to enter his hand enveloped around mine. I looked from our hands to his green eyes behind his glasses; they seemed to be just as nervous as mine probably looked at that moment. I didn't say anything and we continued to hold hands as we were pulled into the arena area.<p>

The chariot pulled us into the arena and from what I could see through the bright lights hitting my eyes, there were hundreds to thousands of Ministry workers sitting in the stands cheering. I could barely make out the others on the chariots but I knew they weren't anything I should be worrying about. I tried to keep a smile on my face but it started to make my facial muscles hurt. I don't think I have ever smiled so much in my life; then again there wasn't much for me to smile about.

The cheering made me think that I wouldn't be able to hear for a few days it was so loud. As we were paraded around I looked around the arena and spotted the other tributes faces enlarged and shown up on screens towards the ceilings. I glanced at every one of them until finally coming across my own. I looked…different. Definitely different; a good different however. The chariots stopped, one next to the other, to allow each one of the people who were in here watching a chance to see us.

"Our Hunger Games tributes!" Umbridge announced causing the levels of cheers go up another notch. We must have been waving and smiling for about ten minutes until the chariots began moving again. They circled the arena once more until pulling us back into the area where we had first gotten into the chariots. The stylists were gone but our Headmasters were all there awaiting us.

"Brava girls!" Madam Maxime gushed as the six of her students got out of their chariots. Harry helped me out of the chariot; our hands hadn't left one another until just this moment. It was odd; I had barely even noticed the whole time. Dumbledore was smiling brightly at us as we walked up to him. Our flames had finally diminished; again something I had completely forgotten.

"Fantastic job." Dumbledore said looking at each one of us smiling. "Really, truly a great job!" I couldn't help but smile now knowing that maybe I didn't screw this up; maybe I did something right. "Now I want you to go back to your rooms; dinner will be brought up for you; and I want you to get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow is when you start training."

My stomach lurched thinking of training. Maybe I could fake my way through smiling and waving but with physically having to prove myself it would be a challenge. A challenge that im not sure I would be able to pull off or not.

We all got into the elevator which brought us again back to the level our rooms were placed on and each went into our separate quarters. I changed out of the jump suit and immediately into the shower; washing all of the makeup Chris had worked so hard on off. I pulled maybe about 30 pins out of my hair and shampooed it. Finally I got out and dried off; changing into some loose fitting pajamas. I picked at the food that had been waiting for me outside of the bathroom. I wasn't hunger really, but I knew I should try to eat. I nibbled at veggies that were on my plate and took a few bites of the chicken before pushing it away and jumping onto my bed.

It felt nice lying on my bed after a long day. Though I didn't exactly do much, it was still weirdly tiring. Maybe the pressure and stress of it all just finally got to me. I shut off the lights and hopped into bed laying my head on the soft pillows that were filling my bed. I closed my eyes praying that tomorrow wouldn't be as horrible as I had envisioned it to be. Slowly everything that filled my mind began to fade away as I drifted off slowly into a deep sleep. ~

I awoke in a cold sweat; nightmares had taken over my pleasant dreams. I had nightmares about being inside of the arena. Inside of the Hunger Games. I was running through a forest; something was chasing after me. A dark figure was behind me but I couldn't quite make out what it was. I was sending several curses towards it but nothing happened to it. Finally I felt my body lose its footing and fall to the ground in a heap. I looked up to see the figure standing over me. That's when I woke up.

The clock next to me only read 2am; that meant I had five more hours to sleep but to be honest I didn't really want to. I knew Dumbledore wanted us to get as much sleep as possible but with these nightmares I didn't think that could happen.

I pushed myself out of the bed and slid on my robe then quietly exited the room. I made my way past the rooms of the other tributes and towards the elevator. Once inside I wondered whether or not the Ministry knew what I was doing and knew if I was up. I looked over the numerous buttons and pressed the one that read 'roof'. The elevator shot upwards causing me to get extremely lightheaded from the sudden movement. Once arriving the doors shot open.

I wobbled out of the elevator shaft and out onto the roof. It was a bit cold but it felt nice on my skin which was still sweaty and hot from tossing and turning from nightmares. I walked around looking out over the Ministry; it was stunning really. The oversized buildings covered with a mix of darkness and the light from the moon. I was pulled back into reality by a noise, a coughing sound; I walked around to the other side of the roof and found Harry sitting down looking out at the Ministry.

"Harry?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself; it seemed as though it was getting colder and colder. He looked up; surprised someone else was out here. He motioned for me to come over and sit by him. I sat down beside him looking out at the same place he was.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked me. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair still slightly wet hair. "Me either." It was weird being out and spending time with someone who was going to be trying to kill you in just a few days. We sat in silence; an odd but calming silence.

"What did you think training will be like?" I asked him breaking the silence. I knew out of everyone he has had the most experience with…well surviving? Im not sure whether or not that was the right way to put it. Maybe in his case it was all luck; though I highly doubt that. You needed skill to survive what he has been through, fighting off Death Eaters; even you-know-who himself.

"No idea. With Dumbledore's help it shouldn't be too bad." He said. I wasn't surprised by his answer; he relied on Dumbledore to no end. Im not sure how he would've gotten through everything without his help; it made me worry. Dumbledore and Harry talked about survival skills even without the thought of him being placed in an arena with people after him; of course he was going to spend extra time with him to get him through this. Dumbledore needed harry to live in the end. He had to be the victor of the Hunger Games. You can imagine how all of the other tributes felt when they heard he was going to be joining them. The only good thing about this, if you could even count this as a good thing, was that the Ministry was against both Dumbledore and Harry. The Ministry controlled everything that happened inside of the arena; if they wanted they could kill us all once inside in a matter of seconds. With that Harry could easily be targeted and killed by them.

"We should probably head back inside." He said standing up and brushing himself off. He stuck a hand out for me to grab. My hand locked with his and he pulled me up to my feet. Together we walked inside and took the elevator down to our floor where are rooms were.

"Goodnight, Ivy." Harry said just before he closed the door to his room. I shut the door to my room and locked it, not wanting anyone to barge in, in the morning like Aliana and Marianne had. Of course they most likely had keys to get inside but it made me feel safer with it locked. I pulled my robe off and tossed it onto the ground by my bed. As I lay in bed my eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling I knew sleeping wouldn't be an option. Though I had to try. I closed my eyes and waited until I either fell back to sleep or until it was time to get up.

What felt like only a few minutes later my alarm clock went off. Apparently I had managed to fall asleep as I had woken up with all of my pillows and blankets thrown off of my bed. I had always done that whenever I had nightmares but for some reason I couldn't remember what they were about last night. I got up and walked into the bathroom running a brush threw my hair, surprisingly coming across yet another pin from last night, and brushed my teeth. I changed into the clothes that were inside of the dresser; my clothes that I brought from school were nowhere to be found. I put on a jumpsuit; just a bit different from the ones Harry and I wore last night, and slid on some sneakers. I threw my hair into a ponytail and sat down on my bed. My stomach was going crazy; I was so nervous. The thought of having to train in front of all the other tributes made me worry; they were in much better shape and they, at least the Durmstrangs, trained all year round.

There was a knock on my door I made my over and opened the door to find Dumbledore standing outside; surprisingly alone. "Good morning, Ivy. Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head no; I knew I would mostly likely throw up whatever I was to eat due to nerves at the moment. "Very well; follow me." He said. We walked into the elevator; this time bracing myself for whichever direction it was to shoot. It dropped down several stories almost in a freefall until stopping abruptly. It opened up; the training arena was on the other side, the place where we had first arrived at, but it was fully built and finished.

Inside you could see a few tables lined up just on the outside of the training area; the other two were filled with the six students whereas the Hogwarts table only had one student.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Dumbledore. "Must still be getting ready." He answered. "I will be back." I stepped out of the elevator and watched as it left back up to the floor where our rooms were on. I sighed and walked over to sit down at the table. The only one that was sitting there was Cassandra Birch; she was from Gryffindor.

"Hi." I said in practically a whisper as I sat down across from her. She only smiled and continued to read her DADA book; I was never very good at that class. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly with the Hunger Games; it was odd thinking that only a few days ago I was sitting in Potions class trying to not explode another cauldron. It feels as though I have been here at the Ministry for weeks, even months.

I watched the other tributes, from Hogwarts, now walking out from the elevator; Dumbledore behind them. Just then I realized that we all were wearing the very same jumpsuit; I hadn't noticed it on Cassandra since she was sitting down. The other schools weren't nearly as uniformed as us.

Aurora could be heard complaining about the jumpsuits to her partner Victor but he was clearly tuning her out. The familiar static-y sound shot through the room followed quickly by Umbridges voice. "Training for the Hunger Games will begin now."

The other two tables stood up and walked to the center of the arena; Dumbledore told us to do the same. We were greeted by a rather large woman. "Good morning tributes. My name is Ms. Snell and I will be helping you through your training. Hope you got enough sleep because today will be a very long strenuous day. Here are the rules; no fighting or starting fights with other tributes, you are only to be at a station for no longer than a half hour, unless you are at the flying station, and finally there is no help from your mentors, you are in this alone." She said. So whatever help Harry thought he had from Dumbledore disappeared. She explained to us each of the stations; flying- you are to flying through numerous obstacles, dueling- you can practice with your partner or use the dummies to shoot at, this also gives you time to learn your new wand, there were strength tests, potions tests, even Muggle stations like using knives, bow and arrows, and camouflage- this is where you can disguise yourself to blend in with whatever area you are at so others cant see you.

"You may begin at whichever station you want." She said. Everyone looked at each other but then began spreading out to different sections. I looked around at the different sections trying to think of which one to go to. Whether I was good at them or not I was going to have to do it. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think please. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you continue to read the story ~ LG<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I felt all of the air leave my body as I landed with a thud on the floor of the training arena. I could hear laughter coming form the other tributes; I swear I even heard the trainer laughing as well. I pushed myself up off of the floor and grabbed the broom that fell down beside me. Flying was definitely not my forte…<p>

Harry flew down beside me on his broom. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I only nodded still trying to retrieve the air. The trainer yelled at him to get back into the course. Immediately after he took off and began going through the obstacles; I stood back and watched him. He was incredible at flying. He was definitely the best at Hogwarts; he started playing when he was only a first year!

He sent a few curses hitting the targets right in the chest and swooped around back to where I was and landed down beside me.

"You're amazing." I said sounding like a stupid fan girl. He smiled and thanked me then asked me again if I was alright. And once again I told him I was. The bell went off signaling that the hour was over for the course you were at; now we had to move onto another.

"Im going to go over to the dueling section, do you want to come?" He asked; I thought over the embarrassment that I could bring on myself going to the dueling. Then I thought about having to duel anyone else other than Harry and knew that it was going to be worse. At least Harry would go a bit easy on me…I knew if I was up against Aurora or any of the students from other schools they wouldn't hesitate to disable me in any way. So, I nodded and walked with him to the dueling section.

There were two Beauxbaton girls over in the section already, though they hadn't looked like they were even dueling. When they spotted us they looked at each other and began giggling. This made me a bit uncomfortable but I figured they were most likely laughing at the whole flying incident I had…though that didn't take away from any of the embarrassment.

Harry and I prepared ourselves at either end of the station and bowed to one another. Our wands raised and immediately he sent a spell flying towards me. My wand flew out of my hands before I could even react.

The two Beauxbaton girls began giggling a bit and began talking to each other in French. I couldn't take it anymore. They had been doing this to me all day; I needed to know what they were talking about. I walked over and picked up my wand leaving Harry alone on the right side of the dueling area.

"What is your problem?" I asked losing my Hufflepuff kindness that I was known well for. "What are you giggling about?"

"Didn't you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" One of them asked me. This took me off guard a bit; why would I need to read the Daily Prophet for?

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked getting a bit frustrated. I guess knowing that you will be killed in a few days takes away all of your patience for people.

"You made the front page. Well, you and Harry did." She said with a small French accent. I took a step back out of shock; Harry was standing directly behind me.

"We are? What does it say?" He asked sounding a bit more upset than surprised. I nodded and looked back at them. Before either one of them could answer the trainer's voice filled the room.

"You four! Back to training!" I looked from the trainer back to the girls who were already on their way to the next training section. I sighed and turned around to face Harry.

"Come on; let's just train…" I said. He nodded but still didn't seem any less angry; this showed in our dueling practices as he managed to send me flying into one of the padded walls pretty hard.

"Im sorry…" He said helping me stand up to my feet. I rubbing my shoulder trying to get the pain to leave but of course it didn't.

"Its fine…im not very good. Maybe you should find someone else?" I asked more for myself than for him. "Im going to go over to another section." He nodded.

I made my way over to the Muggle section of the training arena. Only reason was because it was empty; no one else apparently wanted to learn any Muggle abilities.

I made my way over to one of the stations labeled 'bow and arrows'. I looked through the many pictures showing how to use them, as Witches and Wizards don't normally learn how to use these types of things. I picked up the 'bow' and held it up to examine it more. I picked up one of the arrows and hooked it into the bow and pulled it back like in the pictures. Finally after positioning myself and pointing towards the target I let go. Unfortunately it didn't even make it two feet away from me. I tried again only to have it do the very same thing. Normally I would give up on these types of things but I honestly didn't want to work with anyone else and have people laughing at me again. I knew I wasn't good at most of the things everyone else was working on; I wasn't very good at these Muggle stations either but at least I could work on them alone without anyone making snarky comments. The other thing I couldn't get out of my head was the whole Daily Prophet thing. What was on the front page? I really hoped Rita Skeeter didn't have anything to do with what was written in that article. I honestly disliked the woman with a strong passion. I remember only a few days after the St. Mungos attack, the attack that left my father dead; she had written an article about it. Saying how my father knew about everything, how he was the one that set up the whole thing. Why would he do that? Why would he purposely kill several other healers and patients at St Mungos? And more importantly why would he even think about working with Death Eaters or…you-know-who. That woman spends her life making up despicable lies about other witches and wizards.

I hooked another arrow into the bow and pulled it back with more frustration than ever; just the thought of that woman made my blood boil. I released the arrow and watched it pass the spot where the other two landed; it stuck right into the target. Not in the middle but right where the leg was. I stood there a bit perplexed at what I had actually just accomplished; I looked around wondering if anyone was there to see. Of course the one time when I did something impressive no one was there to witness it. I smiled to myself and positioned another arrow in the bow; like before I pulled it back and let it go it landed but it missed the target completely. I sighed and retrieved the arrows I shot and brought them back to the starting point.

After several more minutes of practicing with the bow and arrows the bell went off meaning that you have to switch stations. I moved over to the next Muggle station; knife throwing. This scared me a lot; the thought of throwing these weapons at someone to kill them seems more barbaric than the bow and arrows for some reason. When im killed in the games I pray that it's by wand; not by knives or a bow. Though, by the looks of it nobody was going to be learning any of these skills anyhow.

I threw a few knives which never even made it close to the target; maybe it was the fact I was barely even putting any force behind the throw…but like I said I didn't like the idea of this. I looked at the other stations; camouflaging, sword fighting, knot tying, and fire building. They all sounded like they could be of use so I went and tried every one of them. Of course I went through each of them within the hour not really trying the best I could've but I wanted to learn as much stuff as I could with the time I had left. I knew that within the next two days of training I would be forced to go back to flying and dueling but I knew fire building and knot tying, though simple, would be of use.

I managed to start a small fire only to have it burn out within the next few seconds. I gave up on that after two tries and went onto camouflage; which once I learned what the purpose of it was, I left it immediately. That was something that would make me probably stand out more than blend in.

After what seemed like only a half hour rather than a full hour, I heard the bell go off. I sighed and headed out of the Muggle section. The others were heading towards the middle of the arena, so I followed suit. They all looked worn out; most of them were covered in sweat. Me, however, I didn't have a drop of sweat on me. I felt a little discouraged at the lack of training I had done next to the others. It was almost embarrassing. If I were my mentor I wouldn't be feeling confident at all of me lasting to the very end of the Games. I just wanted to apologize to Dumbledore and my family at this point.

"Good work tributes. Tomorrow you will be back here to train. Rest up." She said before motioning for us to exit the arena. We all, the Hogwarts tributes, were stuffed into the elevator that once the door closed, didn't hesitate to shoot upwards and towards the right where our rooms were.

We wobbled out of the elevator and into our separate rooms which for me was more of a relief than anything. I slipped off the jump suit and slid into the bathroom for a long hot shower. I must have been in there for at least forty five minutes before drying off and putting on the robe I laid out for myself before getting into the shower. I pushed open the door to find someone sitting at the table in my room.

I couldn't help but jump when I saw someone I wasn't expecting in my room. They turned their head towards me.

"Harry?" I asked making damn sure my robe was closed tight. "What are you doing in here?" he seemed just as embarrassed as I was.

"Sorry…erm…I didn't realize you…sorry. Here… the Daily Prophet." He said handing me the folded up newspaper while making sure to look over at the wall. I opened it to find a picture of Harry and me sitting outside on the roof. That's when it hit me; last night! That's when Harry and I were talking! I had completely forgotten about that. I looked at the title that was writing in bold letters underneath the pictures. 'Star-crossed lovers!' I felt my face turn red. _Lovers_? How would they get that from a simple picture? I looked down and wouldn't you know it, it was written by her. Rita Skeeter. I crumpled up the newspaper not even bothering to read anything that was written by her and threw it off to the side.

"The Ministry is having a field day with this im sure." Harry said as I ran a hand through my wet hair. I couldn't believe it; they were watching us. They were watching us the entire time! Who knows…they could be watching me at this moment. "You ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Just tired…im going to go to bed. Thanks for showing that to me." I lied of course. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that horrible newspaper. I didn't have anything against Harry. To be honest I have always had a small crush on him…but this put a target on me. This made me more of a target than I was before. Everyone would be going after Harry and his 'star-crossed lover'. Though I have to hand it to them it did make the games much more interesting.

Harry left the room leaving me to change into my pajamas and hop into bed for an attempt to get a goods night rest. This night I knew I wouldn't have the option of leaving the room…well not unless I wanted another fresh article in the Daily Prophet written about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ~ <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>If at all possible, training got worse. Maybe it was the fact that my muscles were getting weaker, or maybe it was the way every other tribute would seem to get better and stronger at their station while I stayed the same or even got worse. The only station I could actually say I was improving on was the bow and arrows and, with Harry's help, dueling. Like always there were very few people going over to the Muggle stations if anyone at all. People I think really underestimated those stations.<p>

Fortunately this was the last day of training; the past two days seemed like a week ago rather than just a few hours. Tomorrow was even more worrying to think about. Tomorrow was the day we would be assessed on our skills by some of the Ministry officials, one being Umbridge. I wondered what they would have us do when we are inside with them. The only good thing about tomorrow was the fact I would be alone; no other tribute would be there. Just me. That was the same thing that scared me however.

As we sat at the table and ate our dinner, Dumbledore explained how the next few days were going to work. He talked about tomorrow; we had to impress the judges with our skills that we had and they would rate us from one to fifteen. I wondered how well Harry would do. He was skilled no doubt but would the judges score him lower for the fact that they disliked him? What about the Slytherin tributes? I haven't seen much of Viktor or Aurora but the very little I did see was very impressive. Than there were the other two; Michael and Cassandra. Cassandra seemed to be having just as much trouble as I did during training, though I must say that she was a much better flyer than I was. Michael seemed to be incredibly fast, he wasn't very big either so he could easily hide from others.

I couldn't go through all of the other tributes from the other two schools. More for the fact that thinking about the Durmstrang students was terrifying; they were skilled at practically everything they did. Probably because they train for this year round. Its frustrating, im sure for Dumbledore to know that about those students, but it makes me wonder why he doesn't have any of us train at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore told us about the interview we would have that would be in the Daily Prophet the next day. He seemed to avoid the question that must have been asked by each one of us at some point; who the interviewer was. The interview would be given in front of an audience of witches and wizards, not all work in the Ministry though im sure a substantial amount did. Mostly the rich would come and watch; one family im sure would be present during the interviews were the Malfoys.

We finished eating and headed back to our rooms to get a good nights rest before tomorrow. Like always I took a long shower and braided my hair, letting it fall down my back. I changed into my night clothes and slipped into bed. My muscles were aching like usual but the pain wasn't nearly as severe as it had been yesterday. Maybe my body was getting use to all of this sudden action I had to do.

I pulled my bag that had my belongings that I brought from home up onto my bed. I rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for; my photo album. I flipped through pages and pages of pictures of my family from when I was younger. People probably wouldn't have even recognized me from looking at these pictures. It seemed as though the girl in the pictures were not the same as the girl I am today. The girl in the picture was smiling and happy with everything; in the picture her family was whole. Now I could barely ever be seen smiling; when I do it's usually because of my sister, Emily, or when I ace a test.

I flipped to the last page and saw the last picture I had ever taken with my father. We must have been out 'camping'; my mother was big on Muggle activities. I closed the book and sighed. I knew things would be so much different if he was here. Maybe I would be confident in myself, confident that I could make it through this game. Though in my mind I was already dead; how could I possibly even think I could survive this?

It was infuriating knowing that the Ministry could control us so easily. They could just pick kids out and watch them fight to the death right before them; for their own entertainment. It's sick.

I tossed the book onto the table beside my bed and set the bag back onto the floor. I flipped off the lights and slid further down into my bed; my eyes still wide open. Tomorrow was one of those days where I wondered whether or not I should even try. Whether I should waste my effort on trying to impress those people.

My eyes adjusted to the dark, I glanced over to the table and saw the pin my sister had given my just before I left. I just stared at it thinking over that final day with my mother and sister. Emily asked me if I would try to win. I told her I would. And already I have given up and we haven't even started the games yet.

I picked up the golden pin and held it in the palm of my hand, my fingers folding over it. Tomorrow I had to show them everything. I had to try. Giving up couldn't be an option. No matter what happens, I have to try. I may not win, but I will at least go down with a fight.

I closed my eyes with the pin still inside my hand and drifted off to sleep. And for the first time; I had a good nights sleep.

I woke up the next morning in a surprisingly good mood. Today was the day! I slid out of bed and put on another clean jumpsuit that was neatly folded in my drawer. I walked out of the room and found Dumbledore outside of the rooms.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Duvall. How are you?" He asked walking over to me.

"Im surprisingly good, thank you sir." I said pulling the rubber band that was holding my braid in out of my hair and unraveling my hair. I loved how wavy it looked after I did this.

Dumbledore retrieved all of the other tributes and led us into the elevator of doom. This time instead of dropping down like I was prepared for it shot upwards causing most of us to lose balance and fall towards the ground. After a few seconds of straightening ourselves out we walked out into a room that was filled with the other tributes. We walked out of the elevator; Dumbledore's final word to us was to wait until our names were called and to remain calm, then he left.

We watched as the Beauxbaton girls went one by one into the room on the other side every few minutes. Now there were only Hogwarts students and Durmstrang students. The stress and anxiety has filled the room to its limit. Now the first Durmstrang student was called.

I sat down near the elevator and watched the Durmstrang students disappear in the room next door. I tapped my fingers on the floor; my nerves were getting to me again. Watching each student made me worry about what was on the other side of the door. Cassandra's name was called now. I watched as she entered the room slowly and hesitantly. Next was Michael, than Aurora than finally Viktor.

Harry and I sat alone in the room that was once filled with the tributes. It was completely silent now. Harry and I sat besides one another waiting for the next name to be called.

"Ivy Duvall." A voice announced. I gulped and stood up from the floor.

"You'll be great." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Thanks…" I managed to squeak out. I turned back towards the door and slowly twisted the handle to open it. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. There was talking from around the corner of the room that I followed. I found about 10 Ministry officials talking and enjoying themselves with a table full of food. Was this the right place?

I walked up towards them and coughed trying to get their attention. Nothing happened. I looked around waiting for something o happen but they only focused on their conversations.

"Ivy Duvall?" I said in more of a question trying to announce my presence to them. They finally turned around. "Hogwarts tribute." I said. They just looked at me.

I nodded and turned to find a bow and arrow. They must have been watching over our training to know that this was what I was best at. I picked up the bow; it was exactly like the one I used in training, this made me feel a little better since I had gotten so use to it. I pulled out an arrow and positioned myself. The room was silent.

I pulled the arrow back and released it. It had completely missed the target, I didn't even hit a leg or an arm; the arrow flew completely past the target... Laughing could be heard from behind me as they watched me completely miss the target. I sighed and felt my face turn bright red. I was about to pick up another arrow but was interrupted but a small 'hem hem' sound from behind me. I turned around to see Umbridge standing up now. She had her finger pointed over to the next station. I missed my chance to impress them with the bow and arrow.

Next was dueling. I managed to hit three of the five targets in front of me but it was only in the leg. Again the laughing could be heard behind me; was I the only one who did this terribly? I moved onto the final station which was flying. Great.

I picked up a broom and hesitantly got on. After a few moments of trying to hit the targets from the broom and flying through the obstacles I could only hear the same laughs coming from the officials.

"You may go now." Umbridge told me as I landed down onto the ground. They turned away from me and began talking and eating like they had been before I had come in here.

I was dumbfounded. They didn't care…at all. I wasn't good enough; I would get a terrible rating. I sighed and set down the broom, and then it dawned on me. Emily. I couldn't let her down; I made a promise to her. I looked towards the group of people who paid no attention to me; I noticed a rather large cooked pig on the table with an apple stuffed into its mouth. I turned towards the bow and arrows. Quickly I walked over to the bow and arrow station and picked up the bow. I hooked the arrow in and pulled it back taking very little time to aim it towards the target. The apple. After a few seconds of positioning myself I let go; I watched the arrow fly directly into the apple. It was silent. The Officials turned their attention towards me; their jaws dropped.

I paused wondering what to do, whether I should run or maybe even laugh.

"Thank you…for your consideration." I said flatly. I set the bow back onto the table and immediately left. They were still silent.

* * *

><p><strong>So...let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :) ~LG<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Sorry it has taken me so long to update...anyways I hope you enjoy! ~ :)**

* * *

><p>"Well, way to go Duvall. Now we're all going to be targets." Aurora said for probably about the sixth time. The Daily Prophet had a field day with my sudden 'breakdown', as they called it, from yesterday. To be honest I found it quite funny, me being the only one however.<p>

"We already were targets." I snapped back at her. She just rolled her eyes and continued to comment about how unruly I was to Cassandra, who couldn't be tuning her out anymore. Though Cassandra herself sent me a few angry looking glances. Maybe this was for the best…I didn't exactly need to be making any friends here for obvious reasons.

"Don't pay them any mind." I heard someone say. I turned my head to find Viktor staring at me; Im not positive but im pretty sure this was the first thing he has ever said to me…ever. "What you did was something we all should've done."

"And that is?" I asked him.

"Rebel." He said before turning his attention back to his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Just then Dumbledore came into the Hogwarts tributes dining room.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore said coming in and sitting down in his usual spot at the very end of the table. "It is almost time for the scores to be announced." I felt my stomach drop. I was more nervous than I had ever been this entire week. I have read about tributes getting low scores but never about them getting zeroes. Was that possible? To not even rate at all? I couldn't help but image that if anyone was to get a zero it would be me for what I did. I could have killed one of them. But I hoped that they focused on the part that I, well, didn't kill anyone.

Everyone seemed to be nervous, even Viktor, to see their own score played before every tribute. First were the Beauxbaton girls. Most ranged between five and eight but there was one girl, Andrea Hamstra, she got an eleven. I didn't remember who very well from training, now I wished I had paid a bit more attention to the Beauxbatons rather than just the Durmstrangs.

The Durmstrangs scores ranged from nine to twelve, no surprise there. Finally it was our turn. The Hogwarts students.

Michael scored a seven, Cassandra six, Viktor twelve, Aurora ten. This was the time I knew everyone in the Ministry and the other tributes were waiting for, Harry's score.

"Harry Potter, tribute from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the score of-"The announcer paused. "Six."

Everyone was a little shocked to hear he had scored that low. Well, it wasn't _low_, but it definitely was high. It was low for what was expected. I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that Umbridge had something to do with his score, granted she was apart of the scoring process, she was definitely scoring him lower for the fact she simply disliked him.

Now it was my turn.

"Ivy Duvall, tribute from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the score of-"Again another pause from the announcer, but this time the look on his face differed from the others. A look of shock appeared on his face. "Fifteen?"

Cassandra practically choked on her pumpkin juice when that was read. I felt my face go completely red; I knew they were all looking at me. The only thing going through my mind was…why? Why would they give me the highest possible score when lets be honest I should've have been given one of the lowest? It didn't make any sense!

There was a knock on the door, a few moments later Chris, Marianne, Aliana and several other people burst through the doors.

"FIFTEEN!" Aliana squealed pulling me into a life threatening hug. "That's the highest score anyone has ever gotten! You should be so proud!" I put on a fake smile and did a small nod.

"Yeah!" I said trying to get my voice as excited as hers…lets just say im not an actress. "What're you doing here?" I asked looking more at Chris than anyone else.

"The interviews are tonight." He said pulling me out of the way of the other stylists that were now working on the other tributes. "I was thinking of maybe switching it up tonight. Do something they're not expecting." He said flipping through a book of different gowns I could wear.

I couldn't even imagine anything more insane than 'fire'. Though I shouldn't doubt Chris' mind; he was brilliant…but crazy.

"Or maybe…something obvious?" He said looking up at me. I couldn't help but cock my head to the side; I wanted desperately to know what was going on inside his mind. "Mari?" Marianne bent down beside him as he whispered something into her ear, her smile grew and she nodded.

"I'll go get my wand!" She said running out of the room. I looked over at the others who were being once again measured and prepped to leave.

"Let's get going! Tributes follow me!" Another stylist yelled waving her arms for us to notice her. One by one each tribute exited the Hogwarts Tributes quarters, along with their stylists.

Again we were led into the large room where you could find each of the other two schools already getting prepared. Like before the boys and girls were split up to get ready. Though by the look of it most of the Durmstrangs were finished getting ready.

I sat down at the table and watched as the rest of the girls fretted about their hair or their gown. It was quite amusing to say the least.

"Ivy!" I turned my head to find Chris waving me over to the back of the dressing room. My stomach was a bit queasy wondering what he has in store for me back there. He pulled the curtain closed once I made it into the tiny section.

First they did my makeup; they kept it very simple this time. No dramatic colors or tons of glitter. Just the basics; mascara with lashes that were elongated by a single wave of Aliana's wand and some light pink lip gloss and a touch of blush.

Next my hair was curled and pushed over to fall down my right shoulder, being pinned in place. Now was the part I was waiting for...the dress.

"Are you ready to see your dress?" Marianne asked me. I nodded and held my breath as the dress was brought into the dressing room.

"Voila!" Marianne said as she pulled the dress from behind her to hold it directly in front of me. In her hands was a simple light green dress. Nothing was on fire or looked out of the ordinary…just a dress.

"Oh!" I said not really knowing why everyone was so excited about it. It was gorgeous, but it was simple. That was what I was so confused about! This wasn't what I had thought Chris would come up with.

"It's not much now…but just try it on." He told me exiting to dressing room for me to change. Uh oh…I unzipped the dress and stepped into it. I pulled it up to my chest and waited as Aliana zipped up the back for it to stay, as it was a strapless.

I walked over to the mirror and once again was a bit surprised at the plainness of the look. Again im not saying that it looks bad…just simple.

"So when do we-"I paused as I felt a tingling feeling on my arm. I looked down and could see something slithering up my left arm. At first it seemed like a snake…but after a few seconds of watching I realized it was a plant. It was ivy. It wrapped around my arm like a bracelet and grew over my shoulder and around my back. It was…incredible.

"Wow…" I said under my breath as I lifted my hand that had small ivy vines wrapped around a few of my fingers. "How did you do this?" I asked looking into the mirror once again. This time it was much more excited. Very unique and different; this was what I was expecting.

It looked extraordinary, you could tell the plant was very much alive, it was a much darker green color than my dress and really went well with my very pale skin.

"So? What do you think?" Chris asked coming back into the room now. I was speechless. Really; the fire was amazing…but this was... I couldn't event think of a word that could describe how I felt about this.

"Tributes-the interviews will begin in ten minutes. Good luck! And remember…may the odds be ever in your favor!" Umbridges voice filled the changing quarters. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Just remember; be yourself." He told me laying a hand on my back as we made our way out of my dressing room.

"Simple enough…" I said with a bit of sarcasm. I wasn't really sure how to be myself. I haven't exactly been myself ever since my father passed away.

The others girls looked beautiful. They really did; but none of them had Chris' personal touch like I had. Though this isn't a 'who looks better' contest. It's a personal one on one interview in front of a huge audience. We all made our way to where the interviews were taking place, there were eyes locked on me while we walked, some were kind and others were…well, not as kind.

We stopped in a small hallway with several chairs and many screens on the walls that would play the interviews of the tributes before us. We each had to sit in the right order in which we were going to be interviewed. That left Harry in the last chair and me in the second to last while the Beauxbaton girls were up at the very front.

It was sort of nice having the advantage to see everyone else's interviews, you know? You could sort of see what to do…or what not to do.

Dumbledore gave us some final advice before we had to go out there, "Be ourselves." Just like Chris had said. I slumped down in my chair and watched as the screens came on. First you could only see the audience, than it scanned over to where there were two empty chairs, one for the interviewer and one for a tribute.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 14th annual Hunger Games Tribute interviews!" Umbridges voice came on. " Tonight each tribute from the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, the Durmstrang Institute, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be interviewed by none other than," There was a pause for dramatic effect. "Rita Skeeter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like always let me know what you think! And if there is any critique please let me know! You can leave a review or PM me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, saved this story in their favorites or alerts, and who just read! It means so much. :) ~LG<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So only one more chapter until they are in the Games! Im so excited to start writing for that. :) But until then I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>My heart sank. Why of all people would she be picked to interview us? Well, I knew the reason why she was picked; she is here to make us look bad. By 'us' I of course mean the Hogwarts students. Preferably Harry. She is here to try to get as much out of us as she can and then twist our words to write it in the Daily Prophet the following day.<p>

"Welcome, welcome!" Her voice filled my ears; I didn't look at the screen however. I stood up from my seat and walked further down the hall way to try to avoid even hearing the sound of her voice. I tried to block out as much as I could but one thing did catch my attention. When she was bringing out the first guest, she didn't exactly say 'guest'. The word duo popped out of her mouth instead. At first I thought it to just be a mistake, but when two of the Beauxbaton girls stood up and made their way out that's when I realized I wasn't going to be doing this interview alone. We were going to be in our pairs that Dumbledore assigned us.

I wasn't the only one who seemed thrown off by this, as we were told we would be doing it individually. Though I was a bit grateful for it, im not sure whether I could talk to that woman one on one. At least I would have Harry. Both Aurora and Viktor seemed very turned off by this idea of the 'duo' interviews. Though they weren't the only ones, Cassandra looked discouraged for the fact she was going to have to go with Michael.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked from behind me, I turned my head around to see Harry standing behind me.

"Nervous. I guess that's expected though…" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you think we should say? You know during our interview." He asked me.

"Lie." I uttered. "Why not have fun with it? It's not like it wouldn't turn into a lie when she writes her article anyway."

This made me excited now. Why not shake things up? One last twist before we would be thrown into the arena. I began running through questions she was most likely to ask us and planning what I would want to tell her…but maybe a little improvising wouldn't hurt.

Finally I decided to sit down back into my seat and watch the others do their interview. It was the first pair of Durmstrang students which was pretty awkward to watch to say the least. They had to share a pretty tiny couch and being two enormous sized guys they had to really squeeze themselves in it.

I felt my nerves begin to return however when it was Cassandra and Michaels' turn. Cassandra answered most of the answers while Michael just sat back and looked around. Cassandra definitely was a Gryffindor girl; she was very outgoing to the point where it could be mixed up with arrogance. Michael was a Ravenclaw which I knew was something to also look out for; people may push him aside for being only 12 but I had a feeling he was one to watch out for in the games.

Next was Aurora and Viktor, this was more awkward than the Durmstrangs. They would talk over each other and even begin bickering with one another; this caused a few laughs from the crowd, even some from me.

It was my turn- well, our turn now. There was a Ministry worker waiting for us by the door and told us to walk around the crowd to the back of the stage. We did what we were instructed to do and we found ourselves now off to the side of the stage where we could see the entire crowd, and most of the stage.

"Now, our final tributes. From Hogwarts School, here is Ivy Duvell and Harry Potter!" She exclaimed waving her hand in our direction, which I guess was our cue to walk up on stage. I couldn't help but wonder if she pronounced my last name wrong on purpose…

Harry and I both shook hands with the 'journalist' and took our seats across from her on the couch. I felt Harry's arm wrap around my shoulders once we were seated.

"So, where do we begin?" She asked crossing her legs and looking from Harry to me and back again. "How are you two feeling? Nervous?"

"Well, being in a situation that calls for certain death of people you know or even yourself, yeah it sort of adds a bit of nerves to you." Harry said. I pursed my lips a bit to keep myself from smiling at his comment. It was sort of a dark joke that you would honestly have to be a part of to appreciate it.

"Especially for…you two, am I right?" She asked smirking at us a bit. "A bit more than friendship between you two it seems so I can't imagine how it feels." She added putting on a fake frown for us.

"You have no idea." I said adding my own fake pout, I grabbed onto Harry's hand that was on my shoulder still. "Im not sure how we're going to get through it but, we'll find a way." Harry only nodded. I began holding my breath in attempts to keep myself from breaking from my serious face.

"Now I have asked each of the other Hogwarts tributes this but how has it been with Dumbledore as a mentor?" She asked putting on a 'serious' face now.

"Incredible." Harry said before I could add anything. "The best mentor you could possibly ask for."

"I seemed to get a different vibe from the others. Why is that do you think?" She asked us looking more at Harry than at me. "Is it because he picks favorites possibly?"

"He doesn't have favorites. He is put in a situation where he has to train kids to basically kill one another... Maybe he isn't acting how they feel he should be, but I don't know how you could possibly handle a situation like this. So with that i feel like he is handling it perfectly." I explained, grabbing the attention back.

"I see…" She paused and watched as her quill wrote down everything I was saying. "I have to ask-"She started looking off into the crowd who at this point I forgot was even there. "What _will_ happen with you two inside of the arena?"

"Stay together." Harry said looking over at me. "Honestly, I will do everything I can to keep her alive." There were a few 'awh's from the crowd and an over exaggerated one from Rita Skeeter.

"One final question as time is running out…" She said looking threw a few notes she had on her lap. "You two both have experienced a devastating loss, what with Harry you losing your parents and Ivy losing your father-" the grip I had on Harry's hand tightened when she mentioned my father. "what will happen if the one of you survives and you have yet another loss in your lives?"

"I guess we'll cross that road if we get to it." I said im sure with a glare this time. I guess my acting 'happy' skills needed a bit of work.

"I wish you two the best of luck." She said sticking her hand out for us to shake once again. "Lets give another round of applause for our final Hogwarts Tributes or our 'star-crossed lovers'!" the crowd began cheering, I could help but notice the blond family seated in the very front of the crowd, the Malfoys. They were all clapping for us as well, though, I had a feeling that it was for the idea of watching us figth to the death.

Harry, whose hand I was still holding tightly, lead me off the stage and back to the hallway where we first started.

"That went well." I said letting out the breath I was holding for the final bit of the interview. "How are you feeling?"

"Well…my hands gone a bit numb." He said looking down at out hands, immediately I let go.

"Sorry…" I said blushing a bit, more for the fact that his knuckles looked white from the amount of pressure I had. "You were really good though. I don't remember how well my 'acting' was…" I said laughing a little bit as we walked down the hallway to try to find the elevator. "How about you?"

"I don't recall having to act through anything." He said shrugging.

After walking and finally finding the elevator, managing after all of these days to keep our footing, he walked me to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told me. "Goodnight, Ivy."

"Night." I said watching him walk down the hallway towards his own room. I closed the door and sighed loudly. What he said to me after the interviews 'I don't recall having to act through anything', really got me thinking. What I recall is him saying that he would do anything to keep me alive...did he mean that? Or did he forget he had said that? Honestly I didn't know what I would prefer.

That entire night I had held tightly onto my pin that Emily gave me like I usually did. This time, the night before our final day, I wasn't able to fall asleep. I laid there for hours, at least for what felt like hours, with my eyes wide open and stared up at the ceiling. it was finally getting to me now. Making me paranoid. Paranoid about Dumbledore, Harry...everyone and everything. Maybe Harry only said that to make me trust him so he could kill me off first. Maybe he actually meant it. But how do I know which one to believe?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Hoped you will keep reading. Thanks! ~LG<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! Enjoy! ~ :) **

* * *

><p>I had managed to fall asleep for about two hours the final night. The last thing I had remembered was seeing the light peer threw the windows before I finally drifted off to sleep.<p>

I awoke with my Deathly Hallows pin still lying on the palm of my hand. I decided to give it to Dumbledore; I knew I wouldn't be allowed to have it inside the arena. It could be considered a 'weapon'. I wanted Emily to have it back. If I couldn't have it, I didn't want anyone else to have it besides her.

After about an hour of staring blankly at the ceiling like I had done for most of the night, I pushed myself out of bed and into some regular clothes, rather than a jumpsuit or a dress. Just my usual clothes; a t-shirt and jeans. Brushed my hair and teeth for what I had guessed would be the final time; I wonder how many times I was going to think that today. Reminding myself that it would be the final time I would see Dumbledore, the final breakfast at a table, everything would be gone. And somehow I didn't think that the Ministry even cared. Actually I knew they didn't care; otherwise they wouldn't have the Hunger Games…right?

I walked out to find everyone else already awake. Well sort of, everyone seemed to have gotten as much sleep as I had. It was frightening honestly. Aurora wasn't complaining, Cassandra wasn't putting on a fake smile to act like all this wasn't getting to her; Harry looked relatively the same though honestly I wasn't sure he ever got much sleep. Everything changed the final day.

"How are you?" I asked sitting beside Harry, grabbing a muffin from the plate filled with them on the table.

"Im good considering the circumstances…" He replied shrugging. "How are you?"

"Feeling the same." I told him shrugging and taking a small bite of the slightly stale muffin. I caught eyes with Viktor who looked sick…having read through my Healers Helpmate book I recognized the symptoms but couldn't pin what the exact cause was. He looked away but I continued to stare trying to learn what was wrong. The dark circles around his eyes, his skin was a waxy yellow color, and his eyes blood shot. Though before I could try to figure it out I was quickly broken out of thought by the door opening to reveal Dumbledore, who for the first time seemed defeated.

"Good morning tributes." He said to all of us. Nobody replied this time. "We will need to apparate to the arena in a few minutes. Before we go, I want you all to know that I couldn't be more proud of you all. You are all so brave and I am sorry you have been put through this." I couldn't help but feel myself getting choked up listening to this. You could tell in his voice he meant it, whether or not the other tributes believe it or not.

"I believe we should get going." He said waving us over towards him. I set down the muffin knowing there wasn't time to finish it. "Once we apparate you will have a few minutes with your main stylist who will give you your wand and other essentials." He held out both of his hands and I immediately grabbed a hold of one, Harry's hand quickly followed and soon after that so did the others. I felt my feet leave the ground, though I kept my eyes closed the entire time while we apparated. It wasn't soon before I felt the ground return when I finally opened my eyes up again.

"You each have your own rooms where inside there is a small compartment. Once you get the signal you will enter the compartment and it will lift you into the arena." He said looking directly at each of us during the sentence. "Be aware that people will be watching the entire time. Keep in mind those you may think are loyal may not be so trust worthy and those you least expect may surprise you. I wish you all the best of luck." Those were his final words before he left us alone inside the hallway, where the woman who instructed us during our training days met with us.

"Good morning tributes." She said. "If you would each hold out your arm…we need to insert trackers so we can follow your track in the arena." She told us pulling out what looked like a small gun. Viktor was the first to stick his arm out; we all watched as she stuck the needle deep into his skin and pulled the 'trigger'. You could see there was something small embedded in his skin. Unfortunately watching someone else go first didn't make me feel any better about having to do it myself. But we all did it, since we didn't exactly have a choice at this point.

"Now when you are inside you will be up against not only the other tributes but many other dangers as well. I can't tell you what you are going to be up against but there are some things you can't rely on your wand for." She warned. "Best of luck to you all." She told us before motioning or us to enter out separate rooms. Once inside I looked around the small and empty room; all except the glass tube in the back which I knew would be what would lift me up in the arena.

After closing the door behind me it had just hit me; the pin! I turned around and attempted to open the door but found myself locked inside. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the golden pin.

"Ivy." Chris' voice filled my ears. I looked up to him walking through the door. He shut it behind him and pulled me into a hug. "Just keep calm. I have faith you will pull through" He told me letting go.

"Thank you." I said. "Could you please give this to Dumbledore to give to my sister? She deserves to have this…" I told him handing him the pin.

"You don't want to wear it?" He asked me with a small smile.

"But-"

"Turn around." He said, I did what I was told and I felt him help me put on a jacket. "This will keep you warm in the cold and cool in the hot weather." He informed me, he asked for my pin; which I gave him, and he pinned it onto the front of my jacket.

"I thought the Ministry doesn't want these kinds of things in the Games?" I asked him looking down at my pin.

"What the Ministry doesn't know, wont hurt them." He said, I knew very well I wasn't allowed to have this. But I was very grateful that Chris let me even if could cost him a job. I tied my hair up in a simple but tight pony tail. I don't know how he does it but he managed to keep me relaxed in one of the most stressful situations.

"Its time. Tributes enter your glass compartments." Umbridge announced, her voice seeming to come form the walls. "May the odds be ever in your favor." I felt Chris' hand on my back as he walked with me to the glass tube.

"Good luck, Ivy." He told me as I stepped into the glass tube, he handed me my wand that the Ministry tampered with to only project a certain amount of spells. The ones I knew we could use were stupefy, expelliarmus, and the killing curse; I guess the others I was going to have to find out on my own. I nodded and sent him a small smile that quickly left my face when the door closed. I felt claustrophobic inside of this tiny tube; I could still see Chris standing outside watching.

I felt the bottom of the tube rising up; I could see Chris slowly disappear as I rose further and further up. All around me was black, this was definitely worse than the elevator inside the Ministry for, well, a few reasons…

I could see light shining near the top and I knew I was getting closer to the arena. Finally I was rising slowly into the arena, around me I could see all of the other tributes; they all looked in awe but at the same time frightened. I turned my head to realize what the fright was from. What I found was definitely something we weren't prepared for.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Any guesses for whats ahead? :) Thanks for reading, hope you will continue. ~LG<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>As I looked down my nose at the rocky cliff my toes were on the edge of, I felt my stomach do a flip. At the very bottom of the cliff you could see a creature, a dragon, circling what I knew was the supplies. Beside our feet was a broomstick we could use; taking my focus off of the dragon I looked out towards the rest of the arena. Laid out before us was an enormous green forest, reminding me a bit of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, im sure it would have the same deadly creatures as the Forbidden forest had as well. I rolled my wand in my hand making sure it wouldn't slip out due to the sweat covering my hands.<p>

The clock read 30 seconds. Everyone around me was focusing on either the forest, maybe trying to figure out where they wanted to go, or the dragon trying to see if they could make out what sort of supplies were down there.

20 seconds. Towards the center of the forest there was a small clearing where I knew there had to be a water source, maybe a small lake? That only made me think of what would be swimming around in there.

10 seconds. This was the time I focused only on my broomstick. Making sure I grabbed a hold of it before anyone else kicked it away or could curse me. My eyes flicked back and forth to the clock and my broomstick.

It was time. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, I bent down to pick up my broom only to hear someone yell out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I straightened up with my broomstick in hand, wand in the other and turned to see Cassandra pointing her wand in my face. That was her who had tried to kill me? And why didn't it work. She looked just as confused as I was, the others were trying to curse each other as well but there was nothing happening. The wands didn't seem to be working.

Cassandra looked up at me, she raised her hands up and shoved me as hard as she could back. I felt myself lose my footing and begin falling down towards the bottom of the cliff. Mid fall I managed to bring the broomstick between my legs and get up into the air just before hitting the bottom.

I could see others circling around the dragon trying to swoop down and grab what they could, but most of them failed. I knew it was better to find a place to stay instead of gathering supplies. I dove into the trees so no one could see me flying to a location, I tried to find a place far enough away from the watering hole since I had a feeling that would be where most people would be surrounding.

I finally landed, though of course not on my feet, I landed with a thud on my side; I pushed myself into a sitting position and brushed as much of the dirt off as I could. I let out a sigh and looked around the forest, it was dark except for the few hints of light sneaking its way past the leaves of the trees.

I stood up onto my feet now, my wand was still clenched tightly in my hand as I looked to make sure there were no silhouettes of any tributes. After tracing my surroundings with my eyes I felt comfortable enough to make 'camp'. And by camp I mean to find a bush to sleep in so I won't be out in the open. I walked around, keeping my broomstick and wand close until there was a loud BOOM from somewhere in the arena, another one…after that two more! My heart was racing, I began running now, to where? I didn't know. I continued running until I found myself in a small clearing, the sky that was once a light blue had turned into an 'in memoriam' screen. At least that was it read, those booms had been coming from a canon controlled by the Ministry, each canon meant that another tribute, another child, had died.

I scanned through the pictures that were shown; there were two Beauxbaton girls, a Durmstrang, and Cassandra. I had almost begun wondering how they were killed, but then told myself that I probably didnt want to know.

"Tributes." The voice of Umbridge filled the arena. "Your wands are now activated. Good luck." She announced giving what sounded like a small laugh after, she made me sick. I looked down at the wand in my hands and knew now that I could protect myself with. I felt a bit more comfortable with that idea, but at the same time it made me feel worse on the inside. They expected me to kill…but I don't know if I can do it.

I watched as two tributes flew past the opening in the trees, I ran back to my original spot wondering if they had seen me. If they had I figured I should probably find another spot, maybe in one of the trees. The nearest climbable tree wasn't as nearby as I thought it would be. I don't know whether I was closer to the water or further away, I had started to lose track of where I was, something I told myself not do. Either way I knew I could find out tomorrow, if I still wanted to try to get some supplies near the cliff.

After finding a tree that I could get high into without worrying about anyone seeing me from the above or underneath I squirmed around trying to get comfortable. I was tired and it had only been an hour or two inside the arena. I found that I wasn't as physically tired as I was mentally. I must have sat in the tree for another hour and a half before the sky began to dim into the darkness. I had wondered about Harry, where he was, if he had…killed anyone. I somehow doubted that he had, he didn't seem like that kind of person. I also thought about what he told Rita Skeeter in the interviews about, 'doing anything he could to keep me alive'. To be honest I don't think I ever stopped thinking about that. I kept running through my mind whether or not I thought it to be true. Every time I managed to come to a conclusion in my mind I still found myself curious.

I couldn't believe that Cassandra had tried to kill me. At the same time I couldn't believe she was dead, I still felt terrible about her not being here even if she had done what she did. I mean being in this situation changes you. Or at least I hope that's what happened. But why me first? She knew I wasn't a threat…or at least she should've guessed. I mean she saw how horrible I was during training and the scores…the scores. I had gotten a fifteen. The best score there was. Was that why? Because they had scored me higher than everyone else? It hit me; they were getting back at me. That was why they gave me the highest score…they wanted ME to be the main target in the games.

I tried to take my mind off of things by looking up at the small clearing through the trees, I could barely see anything but what I could see was the bright yellow moon shining over the arena. I wondered if any of the other tributes were staring up at the moon, if Harry was. I moved my head to see more of the moon, it was enormous! It must've been a full-

My body tensed up. Full moons. Werewolves. Viktor; all of his symptoms…that's what I couldn't remember the symptoms to! Maybe I was just psyching myself out, but I had a feeling I was just trying to convince myself otherwise.

I clamped my eyes shut in attempts to try and get some sort of sleep the first night as I hadn't gotten any last night. I wondered whether it was midnight yet, I had guessed it wasn't since there was no howling or yelling. I felt terrible for Viktor…if it was bad enough having to go through all of this he had to go through a horrible, painful transformation that he couldn't control. I wondered if the Ministry knew about his condition, they had too. Otherwise I doubt there would be a full moon on the first night. I wondered if they would have one every night. To make it that much more difficult for everyone.

It wasn't until minutes later when I heard it. The sound that proved my theories to be true. It started as a tortured yell that changed to an animalistic howl, though wasn't the thing that frightened me the most about what was happening. It was the closeness of the noises that worried me. It seemed to be coming from no further than a mile away from me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy~~ **

* * *

><p>The sounds were drawing nearer, at least that's what I kept thinking. Maybe this was just more of my paranoia, but this was something I couldn't just push off as that. If it was getting closer, I had to do something. I had to get away. I had no chance against a Werewolf, I knew that for a fact.<p>

I grabbed my broom and wand with one hand and used the other to help slide myself down the tree. I could hear someone, a girl, screaming from somewhere inside of the arena, though I couldn't tell which way it was coming from. I got onto my broom and hovered for a bit before I saw a silhouette in the bushes. I shot upward into the sky to finally see where I was, the moonlight was shining over the entire arena, I was a lot closer to the water than I had planned though I guess that trip I made yesterday was the cause of that.

Another cannon went off causing me to almost fall off of my broom, I looked up in the sky to see who it was that had been killed. I wondered whether or not it was from the person I heard screaming earlier, if that couldn't been their last breath. The picture above showed another Beauxbaton tribute; there were only three left now. Five Durmstrangs and five Hogwarts tributes were left. It was only the first day and five tributes had died.

I had been so preoccupied with looking up at the new 'memoriam' that I had failed to notice anyone else flying around in the sky with me. I turned my head to see the silhouette of a tribute I could only assume was a Durmstrang student. They shot a curse at me causing me this time to fall completely off of my broom. It was a killing curse, and though I couldn't hear the spell I recognized it by the bright green color that shot out.

I landed with a loud thud on the ground, I couldn't move. I had wondered for a few seconds whether I was dead, if this was what it was like. Fortunately that was simply my over working paranoia and I was able to roll over onto my stomach. I tried desperately to push myself off of the ground but the fall had caused what I suspected as a broken collar bone.

Though I couldn't get myself up completely I was able to pull myself out of the clearing and into the brush beside me. The fall did more than just a broken collar bone, but I couldn't find myself in a right enough mind to be able to figure out what I had done to myself.

I had lost my broom, it landed in a different part of the arena than me. Someone else, maybe the same person that tried to kill me, probably found it, though I desperately hoped that wasn't true.

A howl could be heard. The sound was a lot closer than I wanted. I mean like a few feet away close, not the mile away close I was worried about before. I held my breath not wanting to give this thing a reason to hear and find me. I peaked through the leaves of the brush to see something walk by, a deep growl could be heard coming from it.

It was silent now. I felt like I was about to pass out from holding my breath so long but I didn't dare stop. All of the sudden it ran off deeper into the arena, I guessed towards where the water is, where there were people.

Finally I let out a sigh of relief knowing it was gone; for now at least. I managed to get myself onto my feet and wobble out of the brush, I had landed pretty hard on my knee though I didn't think anything there was broken. My wand was still tightly clenched in my hand, not once did I let it go during my fall. I knew if I were to lose my wand, I would be done. I wouldn't have a shot in the games.

I looked back down at my jacket, with my pin still hooked onto it. I smiled knowing some part of my sister was with me during the games. She would've been proud seeing me so far, though I wondered if she did. I mean Dumbledore did say that there would be eyes on us at all times, watching our every move. Didn't Dumbledore also say that they would be showing the Games to the schools? I wondered if they were watching right this moment.

I couldn't help but look around at all of the trees and into the skies wondering where it was they were watching us from. It was eerie knowing that no matter what you do someone would be watching. I was brought out of my thought by a rustling in the bushes around me. I raised my wand up towards the sounds.

A figure emerged from the bushes but I didn't try to kill or even wound them. I did the only thing I could think of; run. I spun around and took off into the trees coming very close to running directly into one a few times. After a few moments of sprinting I stopped. It was silent again.

I looked around at my surroundings but couldn't recognize any of it. It was too dark for me to see further than a few feet away from me.

A hand wrapped around my mouth and I felt someone pulling me to the ground. I tried to push and kick them away but it wasn't working, they were too strong. Finally I stopped not wanting to make any of my injuries worse than they already were. I had a feeling if they were going to kill me they wouldve done so before.

Another figure emerged from the dark, though this one was much larger, more animalistic. It was the werewolf again, Viktor. I watched as it looked around, letting out yet another howl before taking off on all fours into the forest. The hand that was around my mouth left.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn't make too much noise" A voice whispered. It was the first voice I had heard for hours besides my own. I had recognized it, him, the voice had been running through my mind for the few hours I have been in here. It was Harry.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, my voice in a whisper too. I propped myself up against a tree and faced him, though I could barely see him. The only thing that gave me certainty that it was him was the two circles around where his eyes were, his glasses.

"I saw you fall from your broom." He told me. "It was a Durmstrang that sent a curse at you, I think his name was Marcus Wimborne."

"But how did you know it was me falling?" I asked him, knowing very well that if it was dark enough for me not to be able to see him sitting a few inches away from me, how would he be able to see me from several feet away?

"Just guessed." He said in a low voice.

"Good guess…" I murmured. It was silent between us for a while, though another howl could be heard from inside the arena, this time it was far away.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He finally muttered. I looked up from my hands that I was picking the splinters out of. "Before, when you first saw me, you could've killed me."

"I don't want to kill anyone." I answered. I knew at some point I would have to…but for the time I could spend NOT killing I planned on using it wisely. "Have you killed anyone?" I asked him.

"No." He told me. "I don't plan to." I nodded even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it. I looked up towards the sky that was beginning to lighten now. I had spent the entire fire night awake, I had a feeling that it would be like that for the remainder of the time I would be in the Games. Again it was quiet between us. I wondered whether or not we were going to eventually split up again or stay together. I hoped that we would stay together honestly. I wanted to be around someone, and I felt that Harry was the only one I could do that with without becoming somewhat suspicious of them turning against me. He must have been thinking the exact same thing I was, "Do you want to stick together? Help each other?"

I opened my mouth to answer but stopped as I heard yet another cannon go off. Harry and I both got to our feet and found a clearing in the trees to be able to see who it was that had been killed. I wondered whether it was another killing from Viktor, though I had a strong feeling he had transformed back into his usual self due to the morning light coming into view.

Once we found a clearing and looked up I felt my stomach drop. The 'memoriam' this time was to the second Hogwarts student, it was Michael, the second year Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so let me know what you think! Thanks for all of you who saved this in their favsalerts and to those who have reviewed! Hope you'll continue reading! ~LG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"They can't do this." I said in a loud voice, something I could tell Harry was a bit stunned by. "They can't kill us all."<p>

"Ivy, of course they can, and they will-"

"Not if we stop them! We can fight against this!" I told him, he was only shaking his head, though I could tell he was thinking about it.

"They are too powerful." He said looking around, probably trying to find where they hid the cameras. They could be watching us right now, listening to every word we were saying. He took me by my arm and led me deeper into a bed of trees. "They control this arena, they control what happens in here. If they hear us-"

"Harry, if we don't fight against them we will die. All of us." I could feel my heart beat faster the deeper into this I got.

"Not all of us." He said sitting down against one of the trees. I did the same, as I continued to listen to what he was saying. "One of us can get out of here."

"Harry, out of eighteen kids only one is allowed to live and that's fine with you?" I asked him, this had been something that had been on my mind ever since I had heard about the games at Hogwarts. Of course the questions got realer as soon as my name was called at the reaping. The sudden burst of anger however was due to Michael's picture on the memoriam screen, the fact that someone so young could be killed without a second thought was more than sickening. It was the final thing I needed to begin thinking of a way, any way, to take down the Ministry. Well, maybe not the entire Ministry, but at least the games.

"You know its not. But we don't have a choice, not at this point." He said looking down at his hands. It was silent between us, though I knew we were both thinking over what to even do at this point. Do we kill and try to survive as long as possible? Or do we just hide and hope for the best? "We should probably get some supplies for the night. Never know about weather changes." Harry said now looking up at towards the sky.

"Weather changes?" I asked him, a bit thankful he managed to change the subject.

"Dumbledore told me at times during the games they will drastically change the weather. So it could be blazing hot during the day, and snowing at night." He told me.

"Dumbledore told you this?" I asked, feeling now as if I hadn't gotten anywhere near the amount of information I should have.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked me, maybe thinking over if Dumbledore had told him nor to tell others this information.

"No, he didn't." I told him standing up. What else had he told him about the games that he didnt tell the rest of us? I could feel a few tears forming in my eyes at the frustration of knowing Dumbledore had given Harry pretty important sounding information. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked me, standing up now too. "You shouldn't go anywhere alone."

"I'll be fine. Im just going-"I paused, what for a walk? "Just-I'll be right back."

My wand was kept tight in my hand as I walked through the trees making sure to keep an eye on my trail so I could find my way back. Dumbledore had told Harry more information than he did the rest of the Hogwarts tributes…he knows Harry has to be the one to live. Not any of the rest of us. At the same time I knew Harry couldn't help the fact that Dumbledore did this, even then I knew WHY Dumbledore did this. Everything outside of this crazy game…with you-know-who, he needs Harry. If I wanted to live more than a few days I also knew sticking close to Harry would be a good move on my part.

I looked down towards my pin that my sister had given me, my deathly hallows pin, this time when I looked at it, it wasn't a happy feeling I had. The thought of never be able to see my sister again killed me inside, I just...I couldn't have that happen. But at the same time I knew it wouldn't be able to happen unless Harry was dead. He was the biggest target in this game, besides me, but even then that was just a fluke. Being in an alliance with the strongest player in the game was both a good and bad thing, still trying to choose which one it is at this moment.

I sighed knowing I shouldn't keep Harry waiting for much longer; the time alone to think, though short, was good enough for me. I heard a small thud from behind me, I spun on my heel, with my wand raised but no one was nearby. I realized that the trail I had came on, the one that led back to Harry and I's 'camp' had disappeared; the trees and bushes had changed. I was completely lost, had I forgotten to keep track the last few feet on my walk? Again I heard a similar thud from behind me, my wand was still raised but like before there was no one in sight. Though something was different, out of the corner of my eye I could see something moving, though it wasn't anything I had in mind that it could be.

I watched as one of the trees a few feet away from me began to move, only a few feet before coming to a stop and landing with a thud in a new spot. The same thud I kept hearing around me. The trees…they could move?

It wasn't that I hadn't been paying attention during my walk; it was that the trees…bushes…they could all move around. Change spots so you could never remember the exact spot you were.

I could feel my heart begin to race knowing that I had to find Harry…but how that was to happen was a mystery to me at the moment. I couldn't yell for him, I couldn't wander aimlessly around trying to find him…what if I ran into another tribute? I didn't even have a broom, like the rest of the tributes, one probably had a spare with them, AKA my lost broom. I would have to go by foot, which with my bum knee wasnt turning out to be that great of a plan though it was the only one I had at the moment.

I knew Harry was going to go looking for me; this only meant that if I was to find my way back to camp it would be useless as he would have already been gone. The longer I waited the further away we would get to each other so I had to begin my walk to find him.

The pain in my knee grew as I walked for several minutes, I had to stop a few times to try to ease some of the pain but that didn't do much to help it. It was strong enough to block out the pain I had from my collar bone, I knew once I had found him an settled into another new camping spot I could get some things to possibly heal it.

Maybe in some of the back packs they had lying around the chained dragon had some healing potions or supplies inside, though this was something I had to count of Harry for. He was the only one with the broom and probably the only one to be able to get the supplies.

After a few more moments of stumbling through the trees, hearing a few thuds from behind me from the trees moving, I stopped again. This time it wasn't from pain. I heard the sounds or curses being cast and spells being yelled out from a few feet away from me. I made my way to the noises and poked my head through the trees to see Harry and one of the Durmstrangs.

"AVADA-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I yelled pointing my wand towards the Durmstrang. I watched as his body stiffened and fall onto the ground, his arms clenched to his sides, and his eyes wide opened. Though his eyes weren't normal, the color was faded, like there was a something covering them.

"The Imperious Curse." Harry said simply, when I looked over at him I noticed the blood soaked onto his shirt, there was a tear right in center of his shirt that made a deep slit in his skin as well.

"What happened?" I asked turning my attention fully to him now, ignoring the apparently cursed Durmstrang.

"Snuck up behind me with a knife" Harry said looking down at his wound. "Im fine, really. What should we do with him?"

"Leave him" I said, picking up said knife off of the ground. "Have someone else find him."

"We should really get some supplies." Harry told me, just as we begun our journey. He picked up his broom that was laid hidden behind some bushes.

"We can do that tomorrow." I assured him. "I should really clean that up for you." I told him, hinting to his chest that was incessantly seeping blood.

"I told you im-" He was cut off by a cannon shooting, another tribute was dead. We looked up into the clearing of trees to see a newly appeared memoriam coming into view in the sky.

"Wait…" I said staring at the picture. "Isn't that-"

"They're behind us." Harry said grabbing onto my arm, the picture they had shown was the Durmstrang I had put a curse on... The one that was only a few feet away.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading and for the alerts, favorites and reviews! ~LG :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont know why...but everyone of my updates have been over 3,000 words. Haha I mean I just cant stop writing for any of my stories! Anyway I hope you like it...let me know what you think~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before I could even come up with what to even do next I could see several curses being thrown this way, I felt my body being dragged forward, pulling me into a run. I turned my attention from the group that was now chasing us, to Harry, who not once let go of my arm. The running didn't last long, the pressure that was being put onto my injured knee was too much, I could feel it give out from under me mid run. I landed with a thud on the ground and pulled my wand out knowing very well I would have to fight my way out of this.<p>

"Come on!" Harry urged kneeling next to me.

"I can't!" I yelled at him, I figured since they already knew where we were there was no need to whisper anymore. "My knee g-" I stopped as he picked me up off of the ground and into a one legged stance, my arm was over his shoulders helping my balance. He quickly helped me position myself over the broom that he managed to keep with him through all of this.

"Hang on" He ordered, I tightened my grip around the broom stick, within the next second I felt us lift off of the ground and shoot up through the trees that surrounded us, causing several of the branches to scratch against my skin. My hands were busy holding onto the broom for dear life to be able to protect my face, which was getting most of the beating from the trees. Once we were up out of the trees I looked behind us to see an empty sky, either they didn't see us take off or they were mounting their brooms as we speak. The broom went into a straight nosedive towards the ground causing me to let out a small scream, it felt like a drop on a rollercoaster; you know those rides at muggle carnivals?

We went back down into the trees for a few more seconds and finally came to a stop, Harry planted his feet into the ground keeping it balanced enough so I could do the same. I do believe this is the first time I have ended a flying session without landing on my face.

Harry helped me to a new spot that was between a large group of trees, "Im going to get some supplies." He told me after I sat down, leaning myself up against a tree.

"After what just happened?" I asked him. "Shouldn't we wait until things die down a bit with the other tributes?"

"Ivy, they're going to be looking for us either way." He assured me. "I won't be gone long-"

"We can both go tomorrow, it's getting dark out, please can you just stay?" I asked him. He paused thinking this over, but shook his head.

"You need medicine-"

"I can fix my knee myself." I assured him, my stubborn ways were beginning to show through. "Please?"

"Fine." He said knowing fighting with me was no use, I wasn't going to give in. "But tomorrow im going."

"I'll go too." I told him, I could see he definitely didn't want me to but didn't say anything. It was silent for a little while before a thought popped into my head. "You said that Durmstrang back there... was under the Imperius curse."

"Yeah, so?" He asked taking a seat right beside me, using the same tree to lean up against.

"We can't use the Imperius curse with the wands we were given." I told him, though this time in a very soft voice.

"How do you know?" He asked me, his tone following mine.

"I read the list we were given during the training week. We can only use one Unforgivable curse and that's the killing curse." I said, turning to him. "Harry, none of the tributes put him under that curse-"

"You don't think the-" He paused knowing that if he were to say it aloud they would hear him. I raised my eyebrows at him, they have way more control over this than he thought. Probably more than Dumbledore thought as well. Again it was quiet between us, both of us thinking of something that could get our minds off of that Durmstrang.

"Why didn't he just kill you…I mean, why not just use the killing curse?" I asked him, the Durmstrang not fully leaving the conversation after all.

"You have to be a certain distance away to be able to curse someone…I mean within a few feet." He told me. "When that Durmstrang tried to kill you it didn't work because he was too far away. They are trying to make it more difficult for us and it's definitely working." He told me, laughing a bit as he looked down at his torn up shirt.

"What exactly happened with that?" I asked him, getting an even closer look at how deep the cut was on his chest.

"Threw a throwing knife at me, I heard him coming up behind me, well I thought it was you, but luckily I was able to miss it…well, some of it anyway." He said, glancing up at the darkening sky. The moon, from what I could see was not big enough to be a full moon, this gave me some sort of relief knowing Viktor wasn't going to be his 'other-self' tonight.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him, it made me wince knowing that through the night it could become horribly infected.

"Not really" He told me, though I had a feeling it was a lie. "What about you? Does your knee hurt?"

"Not really" I told him, with a small smile on my face, I heard him chuckle from beside me, having noticed my sarcasm.

"Very funny" He said smiling, shaking his head. "We should get some sleep." I nodded knowing that I hadn't gotten much sleep at all since I have been in here. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree, not exactly like the pillow I had back at my room in the Ministry…but it would do. It felt like hours that I had my eyes closed trying to get myself to fall to asleep, though in reality im sure it was only a few minutes. The wondering of whether or not the Ministry really did put that curse on the Durmstrang, and if they overheard Harry and I's conversation about it was keeping me wide awake. I opened up one eye and glanced around the dark forest wondering, again, where they had cameras; if they were currently watching me 'sleep'. I closed my eye, and laid my head on Harrys shoulder, again it was no pillow, but it was much more comforting than any pillow the Ministry could find. Within the next few minutes I was able to finally fall asleep, though 'dreamland' wasnt nearly as welcoming as I hoped. ~

I awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare I had, the only problem was I couldn't remember at all what it had been about. I knew I was running frantically…but from what I wasn't sure of. I realized I was lying completely on my side on the hard ground, the sunlight streaming through the many branches covering overhead. I sat up, propping myself up against the tree and rubbed my eyes, though after a few seconds I realized I was missing something. Harry. My eyes shot open and looked once again around the clearing in the forest, no one was there. I pulled myself up onto my feet using the tree and began walking, or well, limping to search for him.

I knew better than to yell for him, but the urge was increasing with every step I took. The sound of a cannon was enough to bring me out of whatever pain I had felt in my knee at the time. It seemed like every emotion, every feeling I had disappeared. Something came over me, I took off into a sprint in the forest looking around for any sign of Harry. My wand, even when I slept, never left my hand.

"HARRY!" I yelled, my head turned back and forth every few seconds. "HARRY!" Time felt like it was slowing down, that everything that was happening was happening in slow motion. "HARR-" I was cut off by the feeling of a hand grab onto my wrist.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his hand not letting go of my wrist, possibly thinking I would take off again.

"You weren't there, and the cannon went off and I couldn't find you…I thought you-" I wasn't sure when the tears began but all I knew was I couldn't stop them. He pulled me into a tight hug, one that caused my crying to worsen. The emotions I had failed to feel during those few minutes of panic seemed to have hit me all at once. It was one of the most overwhelming feelings I have ever had, one I remembered having when my mom first told me about my fathers' death.

"Im okay" He said finally letting go.

"What were you even doing?" I asked him, embarrassed at the fact I had just literally lost my mind for a few minutes.

"Picking berries" he said opening up his hand to reveal several black berries in his hand, most were squished, probably from the hug. For no apparent reason at all, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. One of those laughing fits that you couldn't control, one where you thought you could possibly die from lack of air.

"I hate you…I hate you so much" I said through my laughter, I was rather relieved when he joined in though. Im sure everyone watching thought we were complete nutters. "Ow, ok…my knee" I said, slowly making my way into a sitting position as I felt the pain in my knee return with much more intensity than before. That little running spree didn't help at all.

"Lets go back" He said leaning down towards me and picking me up.

"Picking berries…" I murmured to myself letting out another giggle. "Are you sure this is the right way? The trees can trick you-"

"I left a trail of pinecones leading back to camp." He assured me, I looked down towards the ground, sure enough there were pinecones locating the direction of the camp. I watched as he kicked them away as he passed them so no one else could follow the trail.

"Wait!" I said having him stop. "Those" I started pointing to a bush with leaves in the shape of ovals, they were a dull yellow color. I slid out of Harry's arms and onto my good leg, grabbing a few of these soft, almost fuzzy, leaves. "These heal wounds; like lacerations, burns, cuts-" I told him, trailing off as I examined the leaves in my hands. I kept myself balanced using Harry's shoulders and hopped on one leg back to camp that was only a few more feet away. "Take off your shirt." After saying that I could feel myself begin to blush but I quickly turned away from him before I could see the smirk I knew he had on his face. "This will sting" I warned him, sitting myself down onto the ground. He did the same; I began gently laying the leaves in a line across the wound having them overlap each other a bit. "I remember a year before my dad had died I fell off a broomstick, cutting up my arm pretty bad. My dad used these to help clean and heal the cuts. It worked, but I swear it felt like several needles were stabbing me in the arm."

"Im sorry about what happened to your dad." He told me, which only got a slight laugh from me.

"As if you have any reason to apologize Harry. I have my mum." I told him, wondering what I would even do without her. I mean she wasn't much help after my dad had died, barely even said a word for her for an entire year. But I knew that if she had gone I would most likely lose my mind. "Did you happen to see whose picture was on the memoriam after the cannon? I was a bit preoccupied…" I told him, changing the subject.

"No…but if I were to guess it would be another Beauxbaton." He said picking at the leaves; I slapped his hand away making sure he wouldn't pull them off. If that was the case only two Beauxbaton girls would be left, four Durmstrangs and four Hogwarts students. "How long do I leave these on for?"

"A few minutes, it doesn't take long." I assured him crossed my legs, attempting to get into somewhat of a comfortable position.

"I need to get supplies." He told me. "We cant go much longer without food or water-"

"Ok…well, I don't know if you remember what Dumbledore said, most tributes die off from infections or illnesses." I told him, hinting at his chest. "Or maybe you don't listen unless it's a private conversation between you and him."

Ok I'll be honest im not sure where that bitterness came from. It just sort of…flew out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying, but I couldn't help it! Dumbledore told him things he didn't tell the rest of us, how could I not be just a little upset by that?

"I'm going to get supplies." Harry said standing up from the ground, picking off the leaves that were stuck onto his chest. He slid on his shirt and grabbed his broom.

"Look Harry, I didn't-"Before I could even finish he took off, causing some of the leaves from the trees above to fall down around me. I let out a small sigh and crawled into a small between two trees with my wand and the knife I had picked up from before with the Durmstrang. I ran my hand over the blade knowing very well if Harry had been even just a few inches further in this things path it could have easily killed him. I set it down beside me and pulled my knees to my chest, all I had to do at this point was waiting. Waiting until he returned.

I felt pathetic. How couldn't I? I mean I was inside of the Hunger Games with a bum knee, a broken collarbone, I couldn't do anything for myself if I wanted to…I mean Harry has to carry me everywhere! It didn't occur to me until now that if he wanted to he could very easily kill me, and here was nothing I could even do to stop it. He saved my life numerous times already in the few days we were in here and I repay him by sending sarcastic comments about something that again he couldn't even control! When he returned I knew I had to apologize.

I heard a small beeping sound from above, a sound I wasn't even sure was real, something I could have very easily imagined. I heard it again, this time it was getting closer. I crawled out of the little nest I made between trees and looked up to see something in them, hanging from the branches. It then hit me; Dumbledore, everything he had told us just before he boarded the train to the Ministry, about the gifts they could send if we needed it. I could see the small oval shaped container hanging, it was so close but at the same time so very far away. I knew I had to get it, I had to see what was inside. Though the only way to do this was by climbing.

Again I pulled myself onto my feet using the tree and prepared myself for the climb itself. I had to use more upper body strength than lower body strength, both things I didn't really have much of, but what I had attained from training was enough to pull me up into the tree. I was able to get high enough to reach the little container; I pulled it over to me and set it onto my lap. I found myself a small area I could sit and lean back against in the tree one that reminded me of the first place I had slept, or tried to sleep anyway, on my first night.

I opened up the container to find a small bottle inside along with a note, but before I could grab either one of them I heard sounds. Not the sounds of Harry returning but footsteps. They were getting closer. I glanced down to see a small group of Durmstrangs, a single Beauxbaton and Aurora.

"They couldn't have gone too far" I heard one of the Durmstrangs say.

"We need to find them quick if we want that prize" Aurora said. "Umbridge said if we had him dead by tomorrow at midnight we would be let out."

"Do you really believe her?" Asked the Beauxbaton.

"Does it matter? If she's telling the truth we'll be let out, if she's lying then we have the strongest tribute out of the game." She said. I could hear the conversation go on but I couldn't hear their exact words, they were beginning to fade now. I felt my heart began to beat faster, Harry needed to get back. He needed to get back to I could tell him wanted just happened.

Just as I was about to head back down I realized there was no way I would be able to. I wasn't strong enough, though I suppose it was safer up here than anywhere else.

It had been at least an hour since he had left, if it wasn't for the complete silence in the arena, meaning no cannons going off, I would be losing it again. Finally I could hear the sounds of a broom nearing, just in case I made sure the leaves and branches above me covered me. I watched as a broom came shooting through the trees beside me and coming to a stop just below my tree.

"Could you help me?" I asked after recognizing the messy black haired boy below. He looked up, startled, before hopping back on his broom to get me down. Once I was back on the ground I knew first things first…I had to apologize for what I had said to him earlier.

"Harry look-"

"Ivy the dragon was gone." He said cutting me off.

"What?" I asked, forgetting all about the apology. "That's not possible-"

"Its not there, the chain that kept it there was broken." He told me, I could see around his shoulder was a backpack, which if it wasn't for everything that had happened in the past hour it would have made me happy.

"You're saying there is a loose dragon in the arena?" I asked him. "Well, this isn't to ruin your mood anymore or anything but…well apparently Umbridge told the rest of the tributes that she would reward them for killing you."

He stared blankly at me for a few seconds before finally saying, "This escalated quickly, hasn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so like always let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have ANY ideas please feel free to PM me or leave them in a review! Thanks so much for reading~LG<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Harry and I spent time trying to come up with a plan, any plan at all for what was going to happen. We knew that they were currently looking for us, Harry more than anyone, so we had to think fast. I looked through the bag he had gotten from the dragons clearing, inside were a few bottles of water, one of which I managed to drink in less than a minute, potions, some I knew could heal burns and open wound injuries like Harry's. Though I had to say it was already healing fairly well from the plants I had used, I noticed he set something else down beside the bag, I recognized it immediately, they were bow and arrows, "Why'd you get these?"<p>

"They're for you, for protection." He told me. "I watched you a few times while in training; you're really good."

"I was okay…and shooting at targets isn't anything like shooting at people." I said, I mean even if I was just trying to just wound them what if I missed and accidently killed them? I suppose that killing is the whole point of this game…but I just can't do that, and Harry knew that. Or maybe this whole 'prize' thing Umbridge promised the other tributes would change his mind about our 'no killing' rule.

"What's that?" Harry asked hinting towards the metal case beside me, the one the Ministry sent me.

"Package" I told him, staring down at it as well. "From the Ministry."

"What's inside?"

"Im guessing more medicine…" I told him trailing off as I popped it open. I could see the small bottle inside along with the note; I grabbed both in my hand and threw the container down on the ground. "Bone mending" I said reading the small print on the bottle. "It's to heal my collar bone and maybe my knee."

"Brilliant" He said, sounding slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to carry me around any longer. "What about the note? What does that say?"

I unraveled the note that was written in clean cursive, it read, '_Ivy Duvall, rules inside the Hunger Games have been changed slightly due to extreme caution with a tribute. First person to kill, tribute, Harry Potter will be released from the Games immediately. Furthermore, your family and friends will remain safe as well, good luck, and may the odds ever be in your favor!'_

At the bottom I could see a curly almost unreadable signature, but I managed to make it out as Umbridges. I glanced up at Harry who was staring at me; I stuffed the note in my pocket, and took a seat on the ground.

"What did it say?" He asked, sitting down across from me, not once taking his eyes off of me.

"It just says what the potion is" I don't know why I lied to him about this. I already told him about the other tributes who had received these notes, why would I tell him anything different? Perhaps it was the comment about the 'family and friends'. Did they have them in the Ministry? Did they capture them after we went into the Games and waited until the right time to tell us they had them hostage?

"What did it say?" He asked again, knowing I was lying, I could see him getting tense with every second I pushed off answering him. "Ivy-"

"Fine…just here" I said pulling the note out and tossing it to him. He picked it up and began reading it to himself, a few moments later he tossed it aside.

"You don't believe them right?" He asked me, I only shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, at least this time I wasn't lying. I had no idea whether they were lying or not…about anything! How could I figure out what was real or not? "Look its nothing about leaving the Games…its just the part about my family. What do you think that means?"

"No idea" He said in a low voice, staring down at his hands. It turned silent between us, the sky was beginning to dark now, I knew time moved quicker inside the Games than it did in the outside world. I mean it had only been day time for maybe five hours, I wondered what time it was outside of here. What my sister or mother were doing at this moment, whether they were watching me. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not my mother was proud of me, I mean for lasting this long. I knew my father would be, he would be proud of me if I managed to go camping without injuring myself…I couldn't help but laugh thinking about my dad. Being in here made me miss him even more.

"Who did you see?" I asked out of nowhere. Harry looked up at me, confused. "I mean during the final moments with family and friends…who did you see?" I wondered whether this was a rude question knowing both of his parents were dead.

"My friends were there; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." I nodded having met them during some of my classes at school, though neither one of them I talked to more than a few seconds. "What about you? Your sister-"

"And my mum." I said finishing his sentence. He nodded, this again led to silence, I knew he lived with his Aunt and Uncle, both Muggles; wouldn't they want to come see him?

It didn't take long for the sun to completely go down, the temperature seemed to drop a lot lower than it had previous nights. I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep myself warm, but that didn't do much.

"We should start a fire-"

"Dumbledore said that tributes can see the smoke from fires." Harry said, I could barely see him now, it was so dark out.

"We can put a charm around it so that won't happen." I told him, I wasn't even sure whether we were allowed to do charms, I couldn't remember the list that the Ministry gave me, but I wanted a fire either way. These must be the weather changes Harry said Dumbledore told him about.

"Fine" Harry said, we pushed together some sticks and leaves forming a small pile in between us.

"Ascendio" Harry said, pointing his wand towards the pile, I watched as it immediately lit of fire; I smiled a little, but knew Harry wanted this 'charm' I spoke about. I said clearly, a charm that forms a bubble around whatever you have your wand pointing at, I watched with my fingers crossed as I did this; fortunately I watched the grey bubble form around the fire. I put my hand up to find that the fire wouldn't emit heat now, not even a few seconds later did the fire go out.

"I forgot about the whole 'fire needing air' thing." I said, breaking the silence. I felt around the ground me for the small potions bottle that the Ministry sent, after finding it I drank it in one sip, I knew this would take a few hours for it to work fully but I was happy that the pain would finally leave and the ability to walk would come back to me.

"What was that?" he asked as I set the bottle aside. I paused for a little trying to figure out what he had been talking about, the sound of crashes came from a ways away though if anything they seemed to be drawing nearer.

"You don't think-"

"Yeah I do"

He stood up quickly and helped me up, though after being helped up I realized I could stand firmly on both legs, "The potion worked!" I said jumping up and down at the quick fix that potion did.

"That's great, but I think that maybe this would be a good time to, you know, go if there is a dragon coming." He said grabbing his broom, picking it up from the ground by the tree, we both got onto it, "Ready?" he asked, I nodded, but even after a few seconds… nothing happened.

"So, are we going to go or" I trailed off not really knowing what was going on.

"The broom isn't working" he said, I threw my leg around the broom so I was off of it. I watched as he threw it to the ground out of sheer frustration. "We have to-" Before he could finish there was an animalistic roar that came from somewhere in the arena, I looked up to see the sky lighting up from what I guessed was the fire that was traveling across the entire forest.

We both began running in the opposite direction of the booms and crashing of trees crashing down, and roars coming from the dragon itself; the entire time I ran there wasn't even a small ache in my knee or shoulder. That Ministry stuff really does work magic.

The sounds behind us were drawing nearer even as we ran, or at least tried to run, further away from it. I turned my head to see whether or not it was in view or not, the trees were still hiding it though the fire was getting closer. Once my sight went back to the path in front of me I noticed Harry was nowhere to be seen, but before I could stop running the ground beneath me seemed to have disappeared. I felt myself falling for a few moments before I found myself submerged in freezing water.

I swam up to the top, even when I had my head up and out of the water I couldn't catch my breath due to the freezing cold water that surrounded me.

"Ivy?"

"Harry" I said swimming towards him, finally able to catch my breath. Before I could get to it I felt something tug on my leg, I stopped.

"What? What are you doing?" He asked, swimming toward me still.

"There's some-"I was cut off by another tug, but this time I was pulled entirely under the water, the water was too murky for me to see what was doing this. I kicked my legs as hard as I could but whatever was grabbing a hold of me was much stronger than I was. ~

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!...AGAIN! Anyway I hope you liked it! What do you think Ivy will do now that she believes her family has been taken by the Ministry? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading~ LG<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok...so this has taken me a while to update. To be honest im not sure why it has taken me _this_ long to update and I promise it definitely wont happen again! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed or saved this story in their alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me, thank you! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me down deeper into the murky lake water, another hand grabbed onto my wrist, a hand I knew had to be Harry's and was attempting to pull me back up. Continuously shaking my foot as hard as I could in the dark, freezing water; I finally felt it release its grip, leaving me to swim up to the top.<p>

The cold air wasn't as refreshing from the water, though the ability to let in oxygen was more than enough to make up for that fact. I could feel my entire body going numb, but without thinking I began to swim to find some sort of solid land. My breathing was too heavy still to let me even attempt to talk to Harry, who I knew was only about a foot away from me. Both the splashes of him swimming and the equally heavy breathing were enough clues.

I couldn't help but catch myself attempting to look underneath me, trying to find anything that could have been the thing that grabbed me. Was it something I was familiar with? Something inside the wizarding world that could be guilty of this like Merpeople or Grindylows? Or was it something new the Ministry thought up for the Games?

The reflection, however, changed drastically in the next few moments. The reflection so bright, something my eyes weren't prepared for, caused me to look away; the sounds of crashes and even the occasional splashes had been enough to bring me to open my eyes again however. The light I was seeing was fire; the forest fire that was created by the dragon, it was burning down the entire forest inside the Games. The very thing that was giving the option of hiding from one another was being destroyed in a matter of seconds. My body was beginning to grow weaker and weaker. I could feel how heavy my arms were getting with each stroke, the cold was a factor for me anymore, and I knew that was a bad sign.

"Give me your hand" I heard a voice finally say, one that startled me, though I was happy to hear it again. I reached out a heavy hand, having an equally cold one grab hold of it.

I finally was able to get my knees under me, to help me crawl onto the land; my clothes were clinging desperately to my body as I sat down beside Harry.

Sitting.

Something we probably shouldn't have been doing at the moment, but we both knew neither of us was strong enough to travel any further at the moment. We could hear what sounded more like tortured cries coming from the dragon from somewhere inside the arena; we watched the trees that were still standing tumble down into the water below, causing the fire that enveloped them, be put out. Watching the fire, for a small moment, gave me the feeling of sitting at home watching the fire in the fire place. But that didn't last for long; oddly enough the feeling of strange peacefulness and security remained.

"Its coming to an end" Harry said simply, almost sounding relieved. I nodded as I laid my head onto his shoulder, a motion I became to accustom to doing in the past several days. I knew he, just like I, was wondering what they had coming for the finale. What would be the thing to finish off the rest of us, leaving one final tribute to be crowned 'Victor'; however, instead of discussing it we left this moment in silence.

There was a scream that didn't sound very far from where we sat, it was female, I knew that much. So it was either one of the two Beauxbaton girls or Aurora. Not a moment later did the sound of a canon go off; from instinct Harry and I stared up at the sky, where the fake stars sat in the sky were quickly replaced with a photo of Aurora. In all honesty I was expecting one of the final Beauxbaton girls to be up there; she seemed safe with her group. However, she did seem like the type of person that could turn on you in an instance. That was my guess for what had happened.

"We should start walking" I said, pushing myself up off of the ground. My clothes were still incredibly heavy from being wet, but knowing that they were so close worried me. Harry was still staring at the now diminishing fire, the final trees were merely glowing a soft orange color. A small remembrance of the once roaring fire that the dragon had started. "Come on" I said nudging him with my leg a little, as he hadn't moved at all after I got up.

"No" He said flatly. "They're after me, Ivy. Just let them get me and you all can leave. Not everyone has to die because of me."

"What?" I asked, I couldn't believe it…he was giving up? "No…im not leaving without you!"

"They're going to kill you" He assured me.

"They're going to kill me anyway; do you really think Umbridge will just let us go like that?" I asked him, sitting back down again. I couldn't help but look in the direction that the scream came from, wondering if they were traveling this way.

"If theres a chance you can leave-"

"Even if I do leave im not going to do it by letting you die." I told him. "I cant have that on my conscience; it'll kill me"

He didn't say anything again; this silence wasn't as pleasant as the one before. I knew he was going through scenarios in his mind; ones of him dying or living.

"Help!" A voice came from behind us, causing both of us to jump. We both got to our feet, though we had nothing to protect ourselves with at this point. "Please help" Finally out of nowhere a figure came into sight, it was a Beauxbaton girl, that much was certain. Why she was asking for help…well, that was still a mystery. Though I had a good feeling it was a trap.

"Harry? Ivy?" She got closer, both Harry and I grew more tense, knowing at any moment she could pull out a weapon and kill us right then and there.

I recognized her; she was the only Beauxbaton whose name I actually managed to learn; Andrea Hamstra. She was the one who managed to get an eleven on her training scores.

"Please you have to help me-"

"You're going to get us all killed if you wont shut it!" Another voice came from behind her, it was a male voice, one I was familiar with however. This was the voice of Viktor Saxon, the Slytherin, or inside the games known well as the werewolf.

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling more than idiotic after I had said it, they're here to kill us…not coming over for idle chit chat.

"I told you to stay where you were!" She yelled back at him, he seemed to be limping his way over to the rest of us, but there was no sign of a wand on him. It was the same with Andrea, though I knew a wand could easily be hidden.

"They're after us… the Durmstrangs and one of my own friends, Emilia." She started "We need your help-"

"Why should we help either of you?" Harry asked. "How do we know you're not with them?"

"He's injured; one of those Durmstrangs shot an arrow and it hit him-"

"Here, lets move him into-"

"Ivy" Harry said, interrupting my helping Viktor. "We cant help them. For all we know they could be-"

"We cant let him _stay_ hurt like this, Harry" I told him, sending him a quick glance beofre turning my focus back to Viktor. "Andrea could you go on the other side of him, so we can keep him balanced?"

"I'll help" Harry said, going in the place of Andrea on the other side of Viktor; both of us took one of his arms and hung them around our shoulders to keep him in a balanced standing position as we began to walk where there was somewhat of a secluded spot.

"Where's the arrow?" I asked, looking down towards his knee, the pant leg was rolled up just over the wound.

"_Genius_ over there thought it best to try to pull it out." Viktor mumbled, as we finally found a spot to sit him down at.

"You've lost a lot of blood" I commented, getting a closer look at the wound. I could hear a scoff from Viktor, probably from the fact that he could've figured that much. "If we can find any kind of healing plants; Aum, dittany-"

"And where do you suppose we find these plants?" Andrea questioned. " Almost the entire forest was burned down from the fire!"

"That doesnt mean we cant look." I told her, I continued to stare at the wound but to be honest, I couldnt think of what to do. Nothing came to mind of what I could do to stop the bleeding; even just simple common sense 'first aid'.

"What are we going to do?" Andrea groaned from somewhere behind me, but I tried to block her out. I swear with all of this searching for an answer, a pounding headache came on. Literally a strong pounding sound filled my head, it almost felt like it was going through my entire body.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked, I glanced up and could see that, in fact, it wasnt just inside of my head. The arena was moving; like an earthquake. It continued to shake, with each moment the ground was moving faster and harder, to the point where both Andrea and Harry couldnt keep their balance any more. The pounding sound that filled mine, and im sure the others heads grew stronger as well. I wrapped my arms around my head trying desperately to get rid of this feeling; my eyes were clenched shut.

Only a few moments went by before...it stopped. Everything; the pounding, the ground moving- it just stopped. My eyes opened, a groan escaped my lips as I looked at the newly formed walls around me. They were at least 9 feet tall, and built completely out of some sort of shrubbery.

"The maze" Harry's voice was the first one heard after the 'earthquake'. I spun around towards him, but he seemed to already be sensing my confusion. "The Triwizard Tournament. The final task was the maze, apparently the Ministry thought it would be a good attribute to the Games."

"This makes things a bit more difficult now, doesnt it?" added Viktor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Like always if you have any ideas send them to me in a PM or even leave them in a review! Thanks again! Hope you will continue to read~ :) LG<strong>


End file.
